


Mission: Almost Possible

by Alas



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Shaun of the Dead, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Blood and Violence, But no Z-word for Shaun's sake, Crack, Crossover, Illnesses, M/M, Not a Typical MI Story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 你永远猜不到一个英国小镇能有多怪异。





	1. Chapter 1

01

“沙福德。主题小镇第一名，连续三年。热门旅游胜地TOP5，连续5年。青年人最喜欢的景点，连续两年。”Benji划过平板，让沙福德的累累光辉快速闪过，“我得说，他们从连环杀人案里边恢复得不错。”  
甜美的英国乡间风景从SUV窗外闪过，精心布置的万圣节装饰颇有地方色彩。其中大概使用了全球震撼的“小镇杀人案”典故，但是Benji认不出。这让他莫名恼火。Ethan轻轻扭转方向盘，让过一队骑行客。  
“我还以为僵尸潮之后，英国人会喜欢更轻松的度假主题。”Ethan说，让SUV贴着自行车队尾巴回到狭窄的小路，避开充气墓碑和放电池的南瓜灯。  
“开玩笑？没有夏洛克和他的谋杀，不列颠之战会变得十倍气人。”Benji调整平板的位置，免得夕阳反射到眼里。他知道Ethan故意转向车窗外，藏起微笑。然而这却没有让他恼火。落地之后，Benji是有点英国——更英国了，确切地说。这又怎么样？何况Ethan很少心无旁鹫地笑。克什米尔之后好一点了，可是仍然不够多。  
Ethan忽然踩下刹车，Benji惊讶地抬起头，看见一对系着粉色缎带的黄辫子从眼前闪过。一个小学女生骑着自行车违规超车，还有她的拉布拉多犬。  
“还需要‘逡巡’？”Ethan问。  
Benji给他看平板，暗淡的小红点遍布沙福德和周边地区。“最好的估计也显示我们得在沙福德住一到两天。”Benji说。  
Ethan叹了口气。  
“怎么？不喜欢英国小镇？”Benji关切地凑近，“我保证你会住进生平仅见最阴暗潮湿的房间，享用最不方便的洗浴设备和最难吃的食物。好消息是啤酒不错，能让任何人喝到忘了上边提到的破事。”  
“你看起来如鱼得水啊，Agent Dunn。”Ethan说。  
“当然，我还是头一回收到会自动销毁的信呢！而且你猜怎么的？”  
Ethan认真地思考了一会儿，说：“播完之后它冒烟了？”  
“是的！”Benji笑得露出牙齿。他看看平板，有些小红点合并成一个更亮的红点，他的笑容扩大了。照亮SUV和挡风玻璃前难得的晴好天气。Ethan想警察会罚他们的款，因为违规使用远光灯。  
“再转一圈，向十一点方向。”Benji说。  
“收到。Agent Dunn。”Ethan说，并且顺从地打了方向盘。“沙福德，40英里”指示牌在窗外一闪而过。Benji的脸颊微微泛红，他在副驾驶座上快乐地蠕动，前后左右张望。  
“老天，我真不敢相信。所以这次真是我的主场。”Benji说，“如果我自己在外边乱跑，命令你给我指路或者开锁你也会招办？”  
“当然，Brandt正是这么嘱咐我的。”Ethan笑起来，“虽然多半会以我冲出去手动开锁告终。”Brandt说的是上峰认为一旦Benji和其他有去无回的特工一样“表现异常”，Ethan有本事击毙他。然而若反之，则绝不可能反之。所以Brandt命令Ethan看好Benji，好像这还需要他嘱咐似的。Ethan看看快乐的Benji，还有被金橙色斜阳照耀的草地，把这些信息放到该放的地方。  
“冯•诺伊曼究竟怎么回事，你见到他本人了，是吧？”Ethan说。Benji发出柔软的哼声，他在考虑该怎么说。这不代表他在费心隐瞒，相反，他是在大脑深处挖掘出所有打了“应该告诉Ethan”标签的事情。Ethan等着知道诺伊曼在审查期间吃了那些点心、有没有权利喝可乐。  
“左转。”Benji说。SUV依言转向，更多小红点合并了。  
“看，远处的信号点没有合并，而是湮灭了。附近的才合并。这表示算法辨识到的‘疑似目标’出现在附近的概率更大。所以……哦，右转！我个人不喜欢监控，总有点反乌托邦的调调。可是，唉，老式小镇的摄像头真的不够用……”  
“Benji。”  
“嗯？哦！诺伊曼。”Benji指示Ethan转过一节牧场栅栏，几乎被丁香丛掩蔽的车道出现了。原来他们正转着圈靠近沙福德，离她20英里。  
“总部把能用的测试都跑了一遍。提醒你，那可非常难看。Hunley对我真手下留了很多情，愿他在特工天国安息，那里没有违规操作。”  
“你觉得诺伊曼带来的消息可靠吗？”  
Benji再次发出沉思的细小声音，无意识地搓下巴上的胡子。“我不认为他说谎。”Benji说。他的手指在平板上做了一串让Ethan眼花的动作，地图缩减到四分之一大小。另一边出现一个女人的3D影像，剩余四分之一屏幕不断闪过监控拍摄的低像素画面，上边打了用于校准的白色十字标记。  
“按照诺伊曼的描述，技术部确实定位到了Jane Smith——是真名。她，唔，富有、低调、社交名媛，要办万圣节慈善晚会。而且自从九月底就消失了，只能靠黑进监控录像和面部识别算法找最接近她的人并且计算疑似目标最可能出现的位置。如果你问我，我会说她是个合情合理的目标，虽然还不知道是凶手还是受害人。”  
Ethan挑起眉毛，Benji没有注意，继续说。  
“何况，不管什么力量隐藏在后边，何必把随便哪个特工拽向自己？你得知道这次任务可没有交给传奇特工Ethan Hunt。”Benji看到Ethan正要开口，摇摇头，“辛迪加或者使徒不在其中。目前收到的情报还是足够用来排除咱们的老熟人。  
“所以，从逻辑来说，诺伊曼没理由说谎。从结果来说，我们找到了嫌疑极高的目标。从数据上讲，总部用尽了小把戏也没有证明他在说谎。综上，我认为这条线索值得一查——可不是因为这回是我的主场。”  
Benji说完上边这些话，都没停下来换气。Ethan想知道他能在水下闭气多久。他想不管自己期待了多少，Benji总是藏着又一个惊喜。  
“我相信你。”Ethan说，捏捏他的肩膀。他没想到自己捏出一声尖叫。  
“我们找到了！她在这儿！”  
闪动的监控录像定格在一张交通监控摄像头图像上。一辆跑车，司机脸上的十字标记不是白色，而是红色的，还有箭头指向3D影像，表示共有二十六处相似，总相似度99.97%。Benji放大地图，这回只有一个明亮如火星的红点，指示方向的虚线贯穿沙福德。  
“追！”Benji说。  
“收到。”Ethan露出白牙。SUV低吼，声音盖过窗外的风声。黑底红字的路牌一眨眼就到了面前，又一眨眼被甩在身后。  
“那是史迪克风格民居！”Benji大喊，“不不不别转过去！只是不想让你错过景点！”  
红点在艺术中心门口短暂地停了，附近的ATM拍到Jane下车，又回去。很快，跑车开进艺术中心地下停车场。Benji简直不敢相信自己的好运，现在他连疑似大本营都找到了。  
SUV潇洒地甩尾，绕过装饰了假血浆的冰淇淋车，奔向艺术中心。原址是一栋极其丑陋的大宅，后来被炸平了。现在则是用了现代化园林科技造的人工森林生态系统，简而言之，堆了个假山。内部则挖地数十米，所有设施都在地下，现代极简风格装修。  
“……利用自然与人工，传统与现代营造视觉冲击力。哦，见鬼，我真想潜入进去看看。右转，五点钟方向。”  
“五点？”  
“你拿老式城镇布局有什么办法。”Benji尖锐地吸气。他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，给Ethan看平板。一个怒气冲冲的蓝点正闪烁着靠近。他们已经听到警笛声了。  
Ethan看了一眼艺术中心，猛地踩了刹车。  
“真的？”Benji整张脸都皱起来，然而Ethan只回了一个淘气的笑容。SUV忽然飞快向后倒，Benji觉得自己活活经历了一次时光倒流。镇子中心的喷泉又出现了，景观灯已经点亮，水杯映得好像血。警车出人意料地斜地里杀出，它简直横着车身飞过来，又及时停下。花坛里边五彩斑斓的小花朵被吹动了。  
好像牛仔拔枪之前的寂静转瞬即逝，两辆车同时急转。SUV扎进小巷，Benji大声喊叫。  
“看见波洛就右转和左转。”  
如果Ethan有任何怀疑，他看见写了侦探名字的帐篷之后也知道了。四条街道交汇成的街心广场被帐篷和固定索占满，他按照Benji的指引转弯，随后发现自己千钧一发地避过了悬疑短剧售票处。透过双层公寓一巴掌宽——竖起来的一巴掌——的间隙，警灯步步紧逼。Ethan发现对方只落后两个马鼻那么远。  
“加速。前边有Y字路口，我们和他们在两条短边上。只要抢在他们前边进入长边，穿过农场——哦，该死！”平板弹出电量不足提示，Benji去仪表盘地下掏充电器。一个非常不巧的急转，Ethan避过了突然从酒吧里出来的游客，但是也把充电器弹到了后座。  
“老天哦老天老天，是错觉一定是错觉。我看见巷子越来越窄哦老天！”  
“不是错觉。”Ethan伴着一阵令人牙酸的剐蹭声减速，他扫了一眼被蹭掉一角的民居，狠踩油门。他看见警灯的闪光在另一条路上同样加速。甚至——天理难容，比他快。  
“我有理由怀疑本地警方被渗透了。”Ethan咬着牙，甩动方向盘，避开一辆公交车明黄色的鼻子。那车竟然是靠一打人骑脚踏车获得动力，难道他真的老到这个份上了？  
Benji在安全带允许范围内伸出胳膊，充电器在他指尖一英寸和两英寸之间跳动。他恼火地哼了一声，去掉电量报警标志。  
“继续原计划，加速！”Benji说。  
SUV向前一窜，Benji被惯性砸在椅背，动弹不得。充电器也一样，他终于抓到了。Benji一手拿平板，咬住充电器，另一只手抠掉固定充电线的束带。SUV倒霉地开过一片安妮女王时期的铺路石，他希望自己看牙医能算工伤。  
狭窄的巷子终于到了尽头，SUV和警车从两边汇入街心广场。Ethan从暮色里看见闪光的原野，他加大油门，警车被缓慢地、然而不容置疑地甩下。SUV像燕子飞到屋檐下那么流畅地滑进路口。  
“哈。”Benji响亮地大笑，转过身，看向不得不停在单行道入口处的警车。等他转回来，他觉得自己又要尖叫了。一排扣着兜帽的黑衣人从街道两侧跑到车前。急刹车阻止了他。  
Ethan说了一个非常不好听的词。Benji长大了嘴，以为自己没出口的声音被他借用了。现在，他能看到人影并不是活人，可是穿反光马甲的巡警已经围上来。两边的民宿打开窗户，游客涌出门外，围着“案发现场”啧啧感叹。街道两侧被彻底堵死，警车慢悠悠地开过来，车里的值班探员直接从窗口嚷嚷，人们给他让路。  
Cartwright和Wainwright步调一致地走过来，前者敲敲Ethan这边的玻璃，后者倚着Benji那边的车顶。Ethan摇下车窗，挤出半个微笑。  
“我们大概有点超速。”Ethan说。  
“‘恐怕’。”Benji嘶声说，“在英国你得‘恐怕’。”  
Wainwright哼了一声：“不止。有点。超速。”  
Cartwright哼了一声：“你以为是在纽约，或者……纽约？”  
警车终于驱散了好奇的居民。探员下了车，看来居民都认得他们，还非常喜欢呢。可是小镇警察为什么要穿防刺背心？这儿又不是伦敦。于是Ethan给了Benji一个暗示的眼神，Benji的手移向内袋，按住腰间的手枪。  
Nicholas Angel和Danny Butterman走过来。Nicholas和两个Andy一一击掌撞拳。  
“干得好，伙计们。”Nicholas说。  
“YEAH。”Danny说，他用拇指推高墨镜，免得看不见对方脸上的表情。他挺起胸，两手拇指插进裤子口袋：“这就叫‘短路’。”  
Danny这一轮击掌、撞拳时，Nicholas站在驾驶席外边，手缓慢伸向衣袋。Benji专注地盯着他，仿佛镜像似的，以同样的速度伸向手枪。Ethan对Nicholas微笑，从眼角打量街道，他找到了一个空隙。他有办法撞翻恐怖分子同伙，如果那个遛狗的不移动，也不会伤及无辜。  
Nicholas从内袋里掏出一件黑色、哑光面、暗暗闪光的东西。Benji纵身跃起，被Ethan及时按回原处。  
Nicholas掏出了警务记事本，啪地一声打开。  
“姓名。”Nicholas说。

“我完全不能相信！”Ethan透过铁栅栏冲Benji嚷嚷。  
“你最好相信！”Benji在走廊对面那间牢房——Nicholas Angel知道准确术语，不过最好别去打扰他——朝Ethan嚷嚷，“他查了你的驾照，开了罚单还把咱们关进这个你用小拇指就能成功越狱的地方。Ethan，他就是个小镇巡警！”  
Benji在牢房里大步转圈，他数了几遍，悬挂式木板床有四张。  
“四张！Ethan！这表示里边能塞四个人！我就知道跟你混久了总会沦落到在偏僻监狱捡肥皂！虽然你会把我救出去但那时我已经斯德哥尔摩症晚期并且扭曲地爱上了施暴者！”  
“Benji。”Ethan说，“这儿是个小镇警局，又不是辛辛。人们顶多待二十四小时。”  
“这可是英国的小镇啊！”Benji大喊。躺在墙角的醉汉惊醒似的一颤，发出一连串含混的声音。Benji抓住塑料水杯，护在面前。  
Ethan叹了口气。  
走廊尽头，也就是说，一间牢房之外，木板门咔地弹开。Benji警惕地看向门口。Ethan倾身向前，两手抓住铁栅栏，冷冷地盯着来者。  
是Butterman，他压着一个金色短发的醉汉。后者虽然上了拷，仍然挣扎不休。  
“你们要是敢碰一碰Liz，我发誓——”他被酒嗝打断了思路，拼命回忆自己本来发誓做什么。Danny转转眼睛。  
“Doris负责你的新婚妻子，先生。请放心，不会出现任何不符合规定的事。”Danny平板地说。  
“女警察。”醉酒的男人喃喃自语，试图理解这个词。  
“警务人员。她是女性这一事实与警务工作无关。”Danny说完，一手扶着他，一手拿出钥匙，打开了Benji所在的那间。  
“嘿。”Ethan开口。每个人，包括两个醉汉，都看向他。  
“那边三个人，我这儿只有一个。把他放到这边才公平，警官。”Ethan说。  
Danny没有受到冒犯的意思。相反，他认真地考虑着。  
“Nah。”Danny说，“现在更聚类。”  
“那是什么意思？”Ethan皱起眉头，然而Danny只回了一个耸肩。他解开醉汉的手铐，扶着他在另一张木板床上躺下。Ethan感到一丝无措，他都计划好破门了。Danny重新锁好门，眼看着就要离开，又转过身。Ethan站得更直，对上他的眼神。  
“嘿，你今天真酷！”Danny说，用男孩子在学校自行车棚后边交换杂志才用的口气，“滚烫火辣！虽然确实超速、破坏私人财物并且危害公共安全。别让Nickle知道我夸你。你需要免费提供的律师吗？还是自己配了超级律师团？”  
“……谢谢。”Ethan清了清嗓子，“我想法律援助是有必要的。”  
“放心，伙计。”Danny锤了一下他的胳膊，然后离开了。钥匙还在他腰带上咔咔响。  
Benji无可奈何地抱起胳膊：“所以？”  
“嘿，就当是为了Ilsa。”Ethan说，“‘你知道那谁’不该发现她的熟人正在惹麻烦。”  
Benji狠狠地翻眼睛。天啊，他的眼睛真大。  
“伏地魔？”醉酒的男人说完，又开始打嗝，两手托着额头。Benji警惕地看了一阵子，把水杯递给他。对方含混地道谢，一口喝干了，握住Benji的手不住摇晃。  
“晚上好，我是Shaun——嗝。”他说。墙角的老头发出同样的声音，Shaun惊奇地看着他，咯咯傻笑。  
“Benjamin。”Benji说，试着不动声色地撬开Shaun的手。他成功了，然而Shaun的另一只手飞快地抓住他的另一只手。Shaun抬起头，费劲地眨眼，看看Benji，又看看Ethan。  
“你。”Shaun说，“和他。”  
“呃。”Benji惊恐地长大嘴，缓缓转向Ethan。  
“流行病那阵子你们在哪儿？”Shaun问。这一瞬间他好像清醒了，认为答案至关重要。他眼也不眨地盯住Benji。  
“美国。”Benji说。  
Shaun吐了口气，松了手。他点点头，快速地眨眼。  
“那很好。”Shaun说。  
Benji低头看着他，重新握起Shaun的手，坐到他旁边。  
“不该用Z字头的词。”Shaun说，迫切地看着Benji，左手大幅度挥舞，“不该！我说了无数遍，但是没有一个婊子养的肯听！”  
“要是他们肯听，就不是婊子养的了。”Ethan说。  
Shaun感激地看向Ethan：“有道理。”  
一个穿警服的老头忽然打开门，用Ethan和Benji都听不懂的话说了一阵子。Shaun扬起胳膊：“抱歉，警官。可是我没有吵他。”他看着Benji，眼角泛红，“我没打扰你，是吧？”  
Benji还能说什么，当然是“没有”。  
Shaun笑了，随后一头栽到Benji怀里。  
Benji和Ethan越过走廊，交换了各自版本的绝望眼神。当你要保持低调，又有一整个小镇警局坐在纸板那么薄的门外，最好申请免费法律援助。  
Ethan再次叹气。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

免费法律援助刚从大学毕业。他结束了老爹指派的“试炼期”就回事务所，等着二十年后当合伙人。他飞快地解决了Ethan和Benji的案子，让他们支付一大笔赔偿金，随后就对Ethan拼命傻笑。  
“Robert，Robert Nobot。”他重复了好几遍自己的名字，为尾韵骄傲不已，好像那是Bond，James Bond。直到Benji挽住Ethan的胳膊，凶狠地朝他呲牙。  
Benji声称那是个告别的微笑。  
“你完全不明白你的美国腹肌和美国白牙齿在这儿意味着什么。”Benji说。都走出门了，他还扭过头，给律师最后一个威胁的眼神。  
Ethan把少了一大块“机动资金”的钱包塞回口袋，天啊，英国古董民居真贵。他里里外外检查了一遍SUV。东西都在原处，但是他贴在车门内的指示标签被打开了，有人进来过。贴在地盘暗格门上的标签没有打开。因此只是警方例行检查。仪表盘多了个骷髅笑脸贴纸，写着“欢迎来到沙福德，请遵规守矩”。Ethan团起贴纸，扔进烟灰缸——哦，有人清掉了Benji留的口香糖纸。  
“没错，小镇巡警。”Ethan说。  
“早告诉你了。”Benji说，滑进副驾驶。  
沙福德只是个伦敦周边的附属景点，这就是说白天路过的旅行团更多。一辆接一辆巴士开来，停一停，让天南海北的旅客拍照，又开走。SUV在旅游巴士的庞大身躯和导游小旗队伍里艰难磨蹭，好不容易才到Brandt订的天鹅旅馆。  
一个约莫四十岁的女人坐在看门人小间里边，胖乎乎的脸涂成白的，睫毛和嘴唇涂成黑的，十字架耳环垂到肩膀上，几乎和更多十字架的项链缠在一起。她没有眉毛。她在手机上玩联网填字游戏，已经得了五千分。电子壁炉前边有个打扮得非常机车的大胡子男人打瞌睡，可能是她的兄弟或丈夫。这个年纪不大容易判断这种事。  
Ethan站在看门人小间前边，客气地微笑。哥特女翻起眼睛，让他又重复了一遍预定姓名，然后忍耐地叹气，找来一本厚重的登记册，翻到写着他们的假名那页，打勾，写明日期，又艰难地扭转椅子，在钥匙架上取下他们的钥匙，从桌上扔过去。  
“好好享受。”她翻着眼睛说。  
“呃，谢谢？”Ethan等着第二把钥匙，但是哥特女又回到手机填字游戏里边。他扔给Benji一个“怎么回事”的眼神，Benji回了个“我比你还觉得活见鬼”的眼神。Ethan扬起下巴，表示不相信，Benji摊开手，表示“正是如此”。  
机车男咕哝一声，在乱发和胡子之间看向他们：“快乐的一对儿，不过你们不是已经开了房间了吗？”  
Ethan Hunt，与他的英雄行径比起来，他本人着实不算高大，也不吓人。因此他对这个比自己高三英寸、重三十磅的人说：“也祝你有美好的一天。”  
他和Benji在狭窄的走廊里磕磕绊绊，路过一间被毁得差不多的房间。门口的简介写着一位警官曾在破获“沙福德谋杀案”期间在此遇袭。房间保持原状共游人参观，涉事警官的身份不便透露，万望理解。他们自己的状况好一点，比Benji警告过的差一点。值得庆幸的是有两张小里小气的床。靠墙的床头柜放了一个立牌，说阿加莎•克里斯丁曾路过沙福德，店主有理由相信她在这间房里构思出了《无人生还》。  
“喔！真刺激！”Benji扑上那一张床，翻起小册子。他记得翘起脚，没有弄脏床罩。Ethan为这情景笑了笑，打开提包。Benji听到声音，翻身坐起来，赶在Ethan下手前掏装备。很快，他的那边床头柜成了精简版技术部。三个液晶屏个字显示Jane Smith家门口的实时监控、她最可能出现的位置和某个不断旋转的、由团块和弯曲的片状结构组成的3D视图。Ethan曲起一条腿，坐到Benji身边，等他滔滔不绝地解释。  
“这是上次僵尸潮病毒的解析。”Benji说，在屏幕上点了几下，3D图上立刻出现箭头和另一些能和原有图像拼合的新结构。“这些是抗体的蛋白质结构。”Benji说。  
“你还懂蛋白质。”Ethan冲他挤挤眼睛，“系统升级。”  
“我需要知道自己要把什么东西打进血管。”Benji再次敲了下屏幕，病毒和抗体消失了，移苗的评估结果出现。  
“没有严重的副作用，除了短暂的眩晕、无力、低烧。不过我猜你无论如何都会操作重型机械或精密仪器所以我跳过了警告，考虑到你的食谱和作息也跳过了禁忌症。吼叫信命令我们动手之前注射疫苗。Jane Smith，她手里的毒株很可能已经改良——就算不改良，也差不多变异到天边上。没准它们都产生文明了——抱歉打扰，先生，请问我能感染你的神经系统吗？”  
Ethan轻声笑起来。Benji调出下一份报告，他的笑声立刻变成厌恶的抗议。  
“这是图例。即使疫苗能够百分之百阻断原始型侵染，最好也熟悉熟悉威胁。万一我感染了，请在低烧、恶寒、攻击性强、自控力弱等行为出现时给我注射抗体。这是二期症状。等到出现‘玻璃瞳’就是绝对的完蛋。”Benji放大最后一张照片。三张屏幕从不同角度展示病变后的眼睛：虹膜发灰、瞳孔缩小。Benji打了个冷颤。他在提包里翻了一通，抽出一个银色密码盒，用双手指纹解锁，露出两支注射枪。  
“很疼。”Benji说。不过他一手举着一支，看起来相当愉快。  
“相信你会善待我。”Ethan转转眼睛，拉起袖子，把胳膊伸给他。

艺术中心头顶着的假山是典型的英国式小丘，遍布错落有致的灌木。树丛里藏了景观灯，正配合着太阳下山的光线闪动，像是凯尔特神话里的仙军往来倏忽。如果不是竖了一大块屏幕，像外星造物主打算跟人类交谈似的，Ethan会以为自己在爱尔兰乡下。主办方用光纤铺了一条路，从公路一直通到入口。光纤外边包了绝对不反光的绝缘胶皮，只有露出来的线头截面发光，踏上这条路的宾客像踩着银河。银河两边有保镖看守，只有“看上去很想宾客”的人才能站上去，等着展示请帖。不过小丘的门票才一百镑，任何乐意参加的人都能来这儿铺开一张野餐布，看大屏幕直播沙福德万圣节旅游周开幕仪式。预告将有不少明星义演，全部门票收入将用于特殊教育。沙福德巡警们在外围随机抽检武器和麻醉品。Ethan看见了Danny和Nicholas。Danny吹着哨子指挥车辆与人潮分流。Nicholas黑着脸，搀着——哦，是牢房里那个老头。他看上去没更醉也没更疯，甚至是他拖着Nicholas。他不断用指头戳Nicholas的肋骨，为自己的笑话咯咯笑。Nicholas带着坚忍的表情，用胳膊挤开一群大学生，把他拖出人群，好好放在一个不太可能引发踩踏事件的位置。Ethan朝他们挥手，只有Danny回应了，引得一辆阿斯顿马丁以为自己该左转，撞翻对面的宝马。已经有不少人穿过荧光马甲围成的松散圆环，在小丘上散步。Ethan看见的Shaun，他拉着一个金发女人，那一定是Liz。Shaun也看见Ethan了，他对Liz耳语几句，两人一起对他招手。Liz纯粹地开心，Shaun有点不好意思。他们在草地上，等大屏幕亮起来。Ethan和其他名流站在银河上，等待入场。Shaun是个明智的男人，他知道哪一边更值得羡慕。Ethan无意识地抚摸自己的手环。这个是假的，不是来自Jane Smith的宾客名单，是Benji复制的。Ethan藏起一个微笑，对负责检查的保安伸出手腕。他通过了。  
大厅是纯白的，除了微微凸起的、同样纯白的舞台没有任何摆设。天顶悬着无数长方形的吊灯，它们却是纯黑的。宾客也身着黑白两色，女宾都没有涂另色的口红。因为主题是“生死”，旨在纪念僵尸潮中死去的人们。  
Benji在耳机里不断核实出口的位置、人员名单。他的紧张有一定道理，Jane Smith作为慈善界的名媛，私下却喜欢与动作片明星、武术界的名人、体育健将来往。她甚至办了个灵修俱乐部，声称能结合身体和灵魂两方面的修炼，帮助人们达到自己的极致。因此，除了登台明星之外，在场的宾客都有本事和Ethan对台。Ethan的视野能够实时传递给Benji。他盯着某个人三秒钟，Benji用面部识别软件调取对方资料，弄得自己越来越紧张。这一次的装备升级了，有夜视功能，外观也有所加强。Benji说激情桥段也不会露馅，然而Ethan不打算尝试。  
“Jane Smith在你左前方。朝她看一眼，方便算法核实身份。通往地下室的防火梯在右手边二十五英尺处。逃生门藏在墙面里，要非常小心地找接缝。或者你看看墙面，我开动红外线功能——你看起来可能会有点像黑化的超人。但你不能发射热射线或者转换为X光模式，仔细想想这真是个好主意。顺便说，送交备案的设计图没有提到这个地下室。我猜这违反了不止一条消防安全条例，没准我们可以戴个面具来查一查。”  
“里边有什么？”Ethan问。  
“看不清楚，你有点挡信号。能不能朝左边挪？哦，哦——再朝右边一点点——停！”  
“Benji，已经有人奇怪地盯着我看了。”  
“很快。我正在——向前一步走。”  
Ethan按照他说的向前走，结果发现自己正对着一个面容严峻的泰国男人。对方鬓角已经花白，脸和脖颈的皮肤仍然结实。两只大手伤痕累累，指甲却修养得精致异常。对方上下打量他，然后朝他走来。  
“Benji。档案。”Ethan低声说。  
“别担心，他只是个泰拳教练，年轻时打过黑拳，现在正经开班授课。虽然给特种部队当过外聘教官不过那都是两年前的事了。再向前走个大约一英寸。”  
Ethan照做了，他和泰拳教练刚好脸对脸。Ethan抬起下巴，直视对方的眼睛。  
泰拳教练忽然扯动嘴角，露出一个好像展示牙齿似的友善微笑：“你也在找宇宙能量？”  
Ethan强压下挑眉的冲动，平静地回答：“很微妙，不是吗？”  
“当然。不过值得。”教练鼓励地拍拍Ethan的肩膀，“加油，你会进入核心圈的。”  
“你见过那样的人吗？”Ethan问。  
教练遗憾地摇头，刻意压低声音：“到现在为止，只有他们。”  
Ethan顺着他的手指看去，发现他们的免费律师正在Jane Smith面前战战兢兢，Smith亲热地捏捏他的肩膀，仰起头大笑。她是大眼睛的高个子女人，肤色微黑，喜爱几何形状的金属首饰。热烈的表情很适合她。  
“Robert是她的亲戚。”教练说，耸耸肩。他的口气里有点感慨。大厅另外一个角落，有个女人朝他扬起结实的胳膊。教练立刻亮出刻意的喜悦表情回应。他朝Ethan点头作别，朝那边过去。  
“Benji？”Ethan问。  
“好了好了好了。我看见了。一清二楚没有干扰。令人困惑，是真的。我，呃，看到一些耗电的奇怪形状。不像电子元件。很奇怪。作为工程师的那部分我对此感觉极度不安。”  
“看来你的电子设备到了极限。”Ethan说。  
“噢，Agent Hunt。”Benji长长地叹气，“别在底下飞奔。地下室没有照明设备，还只有半个标准泳池那么大。你会撞伤鼻子。现在你能不能环视一下大厅？”、  
Ethan那么做了。Benji对屏幕上的结果轻声吹口哨。  
“面部识别结果表示这些人大部分加入了Jane Smith的灵修俱乐部。一个很大的俱乐部，非常大，还组织明确，分了——老天，四个级别。难怪她没有认出你这个陌生人。”Benji看着结果，照片遍布，每个有人类的大洲，把它们相连接的白线像蛛网笼罩地球。Jane Smith的照片亲切地露齿微笑，在蛛网中间，在沙福德。  
Benji狠狠抖了一下。  
“他们定期聚会，游泳、打坐什么的。积攒宇宙能量让他们变成更好的人。之类之类。”Benji说，他飞快地刷过狗仔队偷拍的聚会照片。他看到晒成小麦色的健康男女，愉快的面孔，大笑和拥抱。  
“我不知道，Ethan。”Benji说，“说这是技术宅的嫉妒心理吧，我觉得不对劲。”  
“我不会那么说。如果你觉得不对劲，就是真的有问题。”Ethan说，“告诉我。”  
“很难讲。他们都——正常。除了一点。”Benji感到一阵冷气。他感觉舌头被本能急刹车了，免得他扎进很黑的夜里，面对很深的裂口。  
“除了？”  
“他们让我想起诺依曼。”  
一片爆裂似的响声让Ethan登时警觉起来。但那只是掌声。Jane Smith已经登上舞台，并且完成了第一段致辞。她背后也是大屏幕，里边出现了山丘上的景象。那边的人欢呼、挥手，一时间好像没有安检、手环挡在两个会场之间似的。  
“幸存者们。”Jane Smith也朝他们挥手致意，“无Z字头词规则仍然行之有效，提醒诸位。”  
Ethan在人群中看见了Shaun和Liz。Shaun激动地大喊赞同。很快，摄像机转向，他的画面被切掉了。Jane Smith再次开口。  
“我记得那天醒来，打开电视。发现所有的频道都没有广告。我对自己说：哦，妹子，你这一觉睡到世界末日了。”  
每个人都笑了。Jane Smith也是。她的笑意缓缓逝去，忧伤自然地浮现。她感慨地轻轻摇头，微卷的黑发擦过肩膀。  
“我错了。那不是末日。证据——”她比比自己和众人，得到一些零散的掌声。她继续说：“我想着自己失去了如此之多，这世界失去了如此之多。该怎样才能重回正轨？也许很多年或世纪，也许永不复焉。幸好，我又错了。”  
“幸存者。勇士。战士。没有让自己的孩子重建世界，而是在他们面前，在伤痕累累的他们面前，摆出同样——甚至更加美好的人类文明。我们能够自豪地对孩子们说‘看，我给你们留了份不错的家底’。人类没有灭绝，而是变得更顽强、更好！”  
“反派。”Benji在Ethan耳机里说，就像他们是在Jane Smith老师的课堂上耳语。  
“复议。”Ethan同样压低声音，“现在我要去地下室了。Agent Dunn，准备好你的安全毯和爆米花。”  
“嘿！只有那么一次！而且，那部是《招魂》！”  
这时Jane Smith转向舞台一侧，优雅地鼓掌。一个说唱明星跳上去，他穿着雪白的塑胶卫衣，黑皮肤在灯光下发亮。人们带着钦佩的笑容，眼泛热泪。这个说唱组合本该有两个人，他的搭档死于僵尸潮。  
Ethan必须得拢住耳朵才能听到Benji的声音。他背对墙壁，摸索了好一阵才找到接缝。  
“我觉得自己老了。”Ethan说。  
“别犯傻，亲爱的。你仍然很帅。”  
“我都听不懂年轻人的歌了。他们在跳舞，可是我都不知道该在哪里踩节拍。”  
“这有什么关系？咱们两人之间有一个紧跟潮流的就够了。”  
Ethan低声笑了，无声无息地滑进防火通道。楼道里没有一丝照明，这绝对违背了消防条例。混凝土表面没有涂层或装饰，连地砖都没有。然而水泥极细腻，被抹得极为平整。好像有人耐心地挑走直径大于半毫米的沙子，在真空里静置水泥。这让他觉得自己像是执行出舱任务的宇航员，Benji的声音是连着飞船和他的安全绳。Ethan对自己微笑，缓缓向下。  
等他踩到最后一级，转过弯，进入地下室，他忍不住想是怎样的神来之笔让他想出这么贴切的比喻。  
他在外星。  
地下室同样是平滑如镜面的水泥。四面墙上贴着——挂着——布置着——人类残骸似的东西。这里同样没有照明，只有一些带眼睛的残骸发出蓝光，照亮不发光的手、脚、大腿、脊背、肩膀等等。耳机里的呼吸声浅而尖锐。Benji艰难地开口：“你觉得那些是——”  
“塑料的。我敢肯定。”Ethan说，“”  
Benji松了口气。  
“这儿什么都没有。”Ethan说，“你看到什么了吗？”  
“红外线也没有发现任何热量异常、通风口集中的地方。这儿甚至没接电路，更别提放超低温冰箱。”   
“Benji，这儿什么都没有。”Ethan说，“可是我觉得咱们也许挖到了更大的矿。”  
“关于？”  
“我说不好。”Ethan抬起手，试图抚摸半张面孔性状的残骸。表面敷料与人类皮肤别无二致，可是边缘的质感绝对是塑料。Ethan抖了一下，缩回手。  
“抱歉。”Ethan说。他忍不住觉得这样才对，他觉得那张脸正厌恶地躲开。  
“你在跟谁说话？”Benji问。  
“没什么。”  
“这可不是没什么，Ethan！”Benji咬着牙说，“没准诺依曼被关在这儿太长时间，然后他就——那样了！”   
“行了，Benji。我马上走。”Ethan说。他有种错觉，发着蓝光的眼睛跟着他转动。  
“很高兴听到你这么说。”  
Benji吓得大喊。Ethan没有，但是他的心也险些跳出来。随后，Benji笑起来。  
“Willy！我都想不到有一天会想念总部的连线。有什么好消息？”  
“考虑到你这么想我，算是有一个。” Brandt说，停顿了一下。  
这个停顿听起来像个身居高位的官僚。外来的，满腹疑心，不以为然，还看了一眼自己昂贵的表。Brandt不满地清清嗓子，他吸了口气，也许站得更直了，他的声音更加官方、响亮。  
“你们需要立刻回总部报道，并且接受测谎。”  
“什么！”Benji提高嗓门。Brandt又清清嗓子。  
“诺依曼承认自己撒谎了。他说组员图灵和艾达是被他的失误害死的。他凭空编造了新型僵尸病毒并且诬陷Jane Smith。”  
“可是——可是——总部的小把戏在他身上用尽了！CIA还蹭着试跑了好几个倒霉的实验项目！”  
“问题就在这儿。”Brandt说，“总部再次从头到尾把单子上的项目试了一遍。证明他这一回说的和之前一样真。”  
“那么，我们——”Benji犹豫地问。  
“难道没听懂？”Brandt显得不耐烦，“召回。报到。评估。你们知道该怎么做。重复一遍，你们知道该怎么做。”  
“明白。”Ethan说。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03  
“提醒你，007带同伴去的都是五星级酒店。”Benji喝了一口啤酒，嘴唇上方金褐色的短胡须蒙了一层白泡沫。  
“但是你们英国的小酒馆才有‘泡沫细腻，口感浓厚还带有黑莓芬芳’的啤酒。”Ethan说。  
Benji转转眼睛，但是他满意地咕哝。  
“虽然我觉得更像覆盆子。”Ethan说。  
“哈。”  
“Brandt给咱们争取到了十二小时假期。”Ethan说。  
“那意味着十小时，甚至有可能是八小时。完全取决于新任局长盯得有多紧。”Benji咧开嘴，眉眼皱成一团，“你是不知道限时关卡能把他糟蹋到什么份上。玩《收获日》系列我从来不让他去弄红外线报警器。”  
Ethan的眉毛几乎挑进发梢。而且他还剪了短发呢。  
“你们什么时候熟起来的？”Ethan问。  
“《人生尽头》——不是炸弹那回事，另一个游戏。我错过了预售，他没有。而且他抢先打通关，还炫耀。”  
Ethan若有所思地打量Benji，后者完全没有注意。Benji掏出手机，放大画面。Ethan靠向他，没拿酒杯的胳膊搭在他肩上。他们看着就像一对美国游客在研究手机导航，商量下一个去处。Benji想也可能像英国人在给他的美国朋友指路。朋友，对，是这样。  
屏幕上的画面和“逡巡”时看到的一样，除了这一回密密麻麻的红点都明亮清晰。这回的目标是Ethan在艺术中心开幕式见到的“核心成员”，每个目标都已被精确定位。它们蜂群似的，按照某种模式在沙福德地图上游动。正朝Ethan和Benji所在的酒吧过来。  
Benji的手指动了动，界面弹出数个模型拟合曲线，在蜂群的路径上闪过。它们曾停留过的地方亮起黄色的三角。  
“看上去只是普通的万圣节游行。你看他们只在开放式景点停一停，来点表演，而且没有进入任何建筑。Jane Smith是个普通的邪典收藏家，我是名扬天下的宇宙海盗。”Benji关上拟合界面，不高兴地撅起嘴。他用拇指顶着下唇，死盯着红点。他们所在的酒吧正对纪念喷泉，游行队伍将在这儿完成今夜的重头戏。一场变装歌舞短剧。人群已经提前聚集在露天座位，从Ethan所在的位置向外看，手机屏幕亮光好像缩小版华盛顿夜景。还有人用专业得好像来自IMF的设备架起手机，预备着发Ins。  
地图随着Benji的指令变暗，电路图上浮，亮蓝色的入户电缆和深蓝色的高压电缆衬在红点底下。Benji指向一个盘曲缠结的蓝色线团，敲了一下，一串白字母闪出来，写着：Smith住宅。  
“有一个目标直接从这里出来。”Benji说，“其他的都从自己订的豪华——注意——豪华酒店出发。而且，看，能承载大功率好点的变压器，自己装的。我都想要一个了。要是我全身上下只剩五分钱，要赌一匹马赚两万块还高利贷，我就押它。”  
“也算上我的五分钱。”Ethan说。游客正在增加，他们不得不挨得更近，都能从对方杯子里喝酒了。每次行动，做计划都是Ethan最喜欢的环节。何况这次Benji没拿出好比陷阱的装备，他们舒服地坐在硕果仅存的英式传统小酒馆。因此，即使有个疯疯癫癫的老头以为他们在自拍，总想挤过来，Ethan也没有感到哪怕一丝烦躁。他还想请那个老头喝一杯，但是眨眼间就找不到他了。  
游行队伍靠近了。不是地图，而是外边传来的欢呼提醒了他们。沙福德警方的荧光马甲尽职地连成排，把五颜六色的表演者挤回预定路线。当然，有些人看见酒吧，当即脱离队伍，掀开警戒线跑进来。其中有个人办成僵尸，这可不是最受欢迎的装扮。有些人移开视线，另一些怒目而视。Benji想起Shaun，他庆幸自己当时不在英国。Ethan搭在他肩上的胳膊紧了紧，Benji顺着他的视线，又认真地回忆了好一会儿，才看清扮成僵尸的是泰拳教练。他对Ethan咧开嘴，多少算是个符合角色的示好。Benji打了个冷颤。  
哦，见鬼。他过来了。  
Ethan和Benji交换了个眼神。Benji接过Ethan的杯子，滑下吧凳，给Ethan留出两手能自由活动的空间。Ethan站起来，握住他伸过来的手。  
泰拳教练的笑容扩大了，棕色的大手紧紧抓住Ethan摇晃，满是热带的友善。下一秒，他低下头，咬住Ethan露出衬衫的小臂。  
坐在旁边的大学生们嚎叫着起哄。彻骨的寒冷冻住了Benji，他正安慰自己那是玩笑，或者性骚扰。可是玩笑总不会让Ethan奋力挣开，并一拳击中教练的喉咙。挤在一起的人群散开，教练摔倒在地，抓着喉头咳嗽。教练翻身跃起时人们还鼓掌呢，等到Benji摔开杯子、扑向教练，才开始尖叫。嘈杂让人耳鸣目眩，可又怎么比得上Ethan难以置信的苍白表情，还有他指缝里滴下来的血。  
沙福德警察冲散了人群。更混乱的嘈杂之后，Nicholas让Benji坐在警察局等候室，给他泡了一杯相当不错的茶，好得像是私人收藏。Nicholas说Benji制服泰拳教练的举动超出了必要限度，而且真的不该用背带扎起他的头，好像扎起南瓜然后要带它长途跋涉似的。Danny适时咳嗽了一声，给了Nicholas一个极其复杂的眼色。于是Nicholas叹了口气，声音软化了。他拍拍Benji的背，开始按照对待“受害者亲属”的预案对他说话。期间提到沙福德按照卫生与安全执行局的要求常备紧急阻断剂和抗体。流行病已经绝迹数年，对方只是用塑料和黏胶装扮成自己的傻瓜，按照“流行病应急预案”隔离他仅仅为以防万一。负责鉴定的警官随时欢迎Benji去查看从他身上拆下来的伪装。何况Ethan和Benji还提前注射了疫苗，那么感染的风险小之又小。Nicholas在某个部分停顿了一下，提醒Benji放下茶杯，因为他正在被低温烫伤。Benji依言放下杯子，接着听余下的部分。他想着法医室，为什么要叫这个名字。Nicholas说起需要拍照、鉴定等等，为量刑准备材料。Benji才意识到自己大声说了出来。  
Ethan从法医室出来，说方言的Walker警官带着警犬Saxon一同出来。他们三个看上去都很镇定。Ethan给Benji看他包扎好的小臂，另一只手搭在Benji肩上。  
这是开关，四下游离的部分重新凝结成Benji Dunn。周遭的事物恢复正常速度，人声从一刻不停的白噪音下边浮现。他朝Ethan露出个颤抖的笑容。  
Nicholas松了口气。他认为最艰难的部分——通知家属——已经过去了。除了伤口发炎，他想不出其他麻烦。他让Ethan和Benji在口供上签名，就让他们走了。  
街上变得更加热闹。游行已到了终点，正在放烟火。几乎所有人都站在街上拍照。Benji紧贴Ethan，抱住他没受伤的左手，怒视任何胆敢靠近的人——尤其是装扮成僵尸、狼人、吸血鬼的。  
“Benji。”Ethan试图挣脱他的胳膊，“我感觉不到自己的手指头了。”  
“唔，再遇到袭击我会咬回去的。”  
“Ethan！”Benji恼火的表情让Ethan想起自己的小学数学课教师。  
让他惊讶的是，这回Benji没对他无可奈何的笑容起任何反应。Benji严厉地扣上他的衬衫领子，声称免疫力有更重要的事情要办。  
“这件事得让Brandt知道。”  
“别。”Ethan忽然站定，Benji被他拽得退了一步。  
“他会坚持让我回医疗部，另派一支队伍完成任务。”Ethan说，“我不会因为一个变装蠢货退出。”  
“好吧。”Benji说。  
“而且也别找Luther哭诉。”  
“你掐断了我最后一条生命线。”Benji撅起嘴。他还想继续抱怨，但是Ethan那样瞪着他。  
“别这么说。你知道为什么。”Ethan说，缓慢然而坚定地推着Benji的胸口，让两人分开到合适的距离，让Benji能明明白白地看到他的表情。  
“Lane。”Benji故意把每个音节都发得清楚，“别把他说得好像伏地魔，他不配。”  
“Lane。”Ethan重复了一遍。他扯了一下被Benji扣到头的领子，把夹克拉链拉高。“你不冷吗？”  
Benji耸耸肩，表示无所谓:“你肯定出了太多汗。快点回酒店吧，我可不敢想感冒病毒混进去会变成什么样。”  
天鹅酒店狭窄的走廊带来更多麻烦。不断有人进出，还有带着一队孩子的大家庭。机车男打开了地下室，原来那儿改建成了酒吧。今晚的主题化妆舞会生意兴隆，连大堂都挤满了。哥特女里外忙碌，她一只手能攥三杯啤酒，胳膊上还能放下炸猪皮-花生拼盘。  
Ethan打头，牵着Benji从人群里挤过去。人那么多，Ethan听到自己的手机响，都不知该怎么把手伸进口袋。他只得转过身，用自己和Benji之间的空隙。这回换Benji搭着他的肩，挡住酒店监控和好奇的视线。Ethan把手机放到耳边，脸色立刻阴沉下去。  
“你知道我不会回去。而且我知道你也不相信诺依曼翻供。”Ethan说。  
“谁？”Benji问。Ethan示意他安静，挡住挤到他们身边的高个子醉鬼。Benji缩了缩脖子，尽职地夹到他们之间。但是醉鬼举起杯子傻笑，几滴啤酒洒到Benji脖子上。Ethan抓住醉鬼的手肘，把他扔到一边。醉鬼惊叫一声，险些滑倒。  
“呃，Ethan？”Benji小心地问，又被瞪了一眼。  
“我在听。”Ethan说。但是他显然没在听，他甚至没把手机放到耳边，而是抓着Benji，硬是挤出一条路。他占了楼梯底下的空挡，把Benji推进去。Benji惊慌失措地眨眼，但Ethan的注意力又回到电话上。他伸出胳膊，撑在墙上，给他们俩拦出一块三角形区域。Benji还需开口，又自觉地闭上嘴。  
“我不在乎，Brandt。”Ethan说，“让他自己跟我说话。”  
一阵浓厚且具有强烈压迫感的沉默，Benji觉得自己变矮了。他隐约听到新局长的声音。Ethan用简短的词表示自己在听。Benji掏出手机，调出Jane Smith大宅的设计图和电路图，放到Ethan眼前，指着一层。  
“实际上，我有计划。”Ethan说。  
Benji指指上方和耳朵。  
“如果你调用卫星热成像和官方备案的Jane Smith住宅设计图比较，就能看出——整个一层的结构和设计图完全不同。而且还加装承载工业级电力设施的线路。长官，要我说，这就是疑点。如果你还有任何疑问，调取前期监听记录吧。和诺依曼的说法比对，我相信总部留守的技术内勤总不至于看不出疑点。”  
Benji无声地大笑，对他竖起拇指。Ethan给Benji一个草率的微笑，又恢复对付局长的表情。“实时录像也传回总部，Jane Smith——”  
Ethan截断通话，转过身。然而他身后的人一点没被吓到，还正在笑呢。  
“我是不是听到一只小鸟在说Jane Smith？”他说。Ethan方才认出他是曾经和Benji关在一间牢房的醉酒老头。Ethan准备好屏住呼吸，避开酒气，可对方身上的气味是干净的，没有哪怕一丝酒精味。  
“抱歉，先生。我们在谈工作。”Benji越过Ethan，对老头摆出公事公办的模样。很是类似Brandt，Ethan觉得这有点气人。他沉重地吐气，面对老头，示意他离开。可对方带着夸张的、受冒犯的表情，躲开他的手，两手环抱在胸前。  
“肃立静听，男孩们！”他说，声音好像中学生演《李尔王》，“我要说一件了不得的大事。”  
现在Ethan彻底不耐烦了。他举起手：“听着——”  
“Jane——！”对方忽然提高声调，“亲爱的Jane Smith女士——！”  
“你他妈的是个跟踪狂，失败的蠢货！”机车男在远处大喊，“别盯着她啦，给自己找个生活目标！”  
老头干脆地大笑一声，冲他摇晃食指，还咂舌头。  
“Jane Smith怎么了？”Ethan问。  
老头愣住了，他没想到会有人答话。他清清嗓子，一下子忘了剩下那部分，左右扭动身子，好像等某个看不见的同伴提词。Benji困惑地看看他，又看看Ethan。  
机车男挤过来，揪住老头的风衣背部：“先生，我第无数次声明，这儿不欢迎你。”随后他对Ethan和Benji皱眉挤眼，“见鬼，真抱歉。他随便找个人就胡说。”  
他走神了。这可万分不该，即使对手是个看似醉醺醺的老头。机车男一眨眼就丢了手里的人。老头本能逃走，可他非要用足够漂亮的动作鞠躬示意。机车男朝Ethan和Benji挤挤眼睛，十分确定看到了同样的反感。他把指关节捏得咔咔响。他朝老头挥舞拳头。  
Benji大声抗议，抓住他的手腕。机车男迟钝地看看他。Ethan拍拍Benji，示意他松手，然后他的拳头砸向机车男的脸，直接掀翻了他。  
“Ethan！”Benji大喊。Ethan挥开他，等机车男咒骂着站稳，再次狠揍了他一拳。老头烦人地大笑，Benji完全不知道该说什么。他看见Ethan盯着机车男在地上翻滚的样子，Ethan的满载状态。这可不妙，哦男孩，非常不妙。  
“先生们，让我们都成熟一点。”Benji拽着Ethan的左手，试图把他拖走。一个比他矮的人，唔，重心更稳。何况肌肉更多呢。  
“操你！”机车男抡圆胳膊。Benji，虽然没有Ethan那么优雅，也轻易躲开了。然而等他转过身，眼前闪过一片铅灰色的残影。见鬼地像Ethan的外套。  
哥特女厉声尖叫。Benji替她的嗓子疼得咧嘴。老头在笑，他抱着胳膊欣赏。Benji也想打人了。不过Benji最终只是叹了口气，整个人扑到Ethan肩上，拼了命拖住他。  
“Ethan，别这样！他不值得！”Benji大喊，“哦妈呀！我的脚离地了！” 那是真的。工程学上的奇迹。Benji完全无法解释但这发生了。他两脚乱踢，想让Ethan别那么精确地打中机车男的横膈膜。不，没成功。机车男的身体对折，捂着肚子呻吟。有手机的闪光灯，有人嬉笑着录视频。清洁组会追杀Ethan Hunt到地狱尽头。  
忽然间人群分开，好像被刀子切断。Benji的心一沉。这只意味着——  
Nicholas和Danny穿着闪亮的警察马甲冲来。Nicholas的表情迅速从警觉变成职业化的恼火。他瞪着Ethan，显然认出了他。老头对两个警察羞涩地微笑，举起手，指头俏皮地动了动。  
“晚上好，天使。晚上好，骑士。”他说。  
Nicholas叹了口气：“你有权保持沉默——”  
老头一头撞到了Nicholas，两人全栽在试图帮忙的Danny身上。  
“跑！”老头大喊，“跑！”  
等他抬起头，发现Ethan和Benji早已从人群里消失了。

“那他妈的是怎么回事？”Benji大喊。他再次把两只脚都好好放在地上，已经是天鹅酒店背后的黑暗小巷里。地上湿乎乎的，因为尿或者啤酒。这时候两者区别不大。  
“为什么！”Benji继续喊。  
“我还有别的选择吗？!”Ethan喊回去。  
“我数数——哦，有两千零四十六个！”  
Ethan的眼睛瞪得吓人，额发被汗水沾湿，贴在额头上。他气势汹汹地抖了下胳膊，让快要滑下来的提包回到肩上。那里边都是他们匆忙拿出来的装备。跟着导航，他们有效地避开人潮。没有活人的热闹气息，阴寒从地上、从四周墙壁上涌来。Benji忍不住发抖。Ethan的情况更糟。即使停止运动了，他还在流汗。。  
“Ethan，你不太对劲。”Benji说。他的声音发抖，他也不想这样。  
“怎么了？”至少那种狂热的愤怒退去了。Ethan疲惫地笑笑，用手掌抹掉额头的汗水。  
更阴冷的东西从Benji意识深处冒出来，他张开嘴，又被自己的念头吓得止住话题。他必须得碰到Ethan，胳膊、肩膀和后颈。 Ethan困惑地看着他，忽然把Benji推到一边。Benji没有抗议，他也听到了。胆战心惊的喘息，有人在靠近。  
来者还清了清嗓子。  
Shaun从暗处出现，他看上去相当不自在。他抬起两只手，尴尬地示意他们自己没有威胁。  
“这听上去很难以置信，但是，唔，我需要你们跟我来。”Shaun说，“准确地说，有人需要你们跟他来。”  
“确实难以置信。”Ethan说。他转转眼睛，示意Benji跟他一起离开。  
“等等，这很重要——”Shaun朝他走过来。Ethan动了。万幸，Benji这一次比他更快。Benji拦在两人之间，展开胳膊，他希望自己能把Shaun严严实实地挡住。他暂时还不敢想这为什么重要。  
“Ethan，别这样。”Benji轻声说，“他是平民。”  
暗处传来一丝更细小的响动。这像电流，让Ethan刹那间撞开Benji，锁住Shaun的脖子。  
“Ethan，别！”Benji绝望地喊叫，他看见Ethan掀动嘴唇，露出牙齿。那不是暴怒，那是饥饿。  
“我看你敢！”另一个声音从暗处传来。是女人的声音。Liz两手握着枪，皮鞋在铺路石上边打滑。子弹要是射出来，不知道会打碎二层还是三层的玻璃。  
“你敢咬他。”Liz说。  
醒悟和困惑渐渐代替了刚才的狞厉神情。Ethan松开Shaun，被烫了似的退开。他转向Benji，好像一切都指望他的判断了。  
“……Benji？”Ethan说。  
Benji这时理解了巫术为什么渡过了漫长的千年历史。那是绝望的哀嚎，当面对Ethan不可能击倒的或者Benji不可能破解的东西时。  
Benji点点头。他没办法对Ethan说谎。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

那个老头和Benji印象里一样疯疯癫癫。现在，一共五个人挤在他的小公寓里，他身上的疯狂劲儿好像把每个角落都充分烘烤过似的。Benji觉得人造革旧沙发在缓慢地吃掉自己。他想握着Ethan的手，就像沙发另一头，Shaun和Liz那样。但那恐怕会有点奇怪。不过得益于狭窄的空间，Ethan的膝盖到大腿都和Benji紧贴在一起。这非常正当，因为Benji总不该去挤着Liz吧。  
老头抱着胳膊站在咖啡桌上，他背后的墙壁用灰蒙蒙的红色天鹅绒盖着，像幕布。那块布曾经是某个大学或中学运动队的旗帜，胶印图案在背面，冲着墙。  
Benji轻咳一声，压低嗓门：“我们该怎么称呼他？”  
“他让我们叫他‘国王’。”Liz悄声回答。  
“伙伴们。”国王庄严地宣布，他竖起一根指头，意有所指地瞪向Benji和Liz，随后才庄严地抬起视线，眺望狭窄公寓之外。他也许真的是个国王，理查二世或者亨利五世。英国危难之际得有个国王从仙境回来，天知道为什么是他。  
“新的，和我长久以来的忠实伙伴们。”国王继续说。  
“我们昨天才认识。”Liz说。国王完全没听见。  
“女士，以及先生们。”国王欠了欠身子，掀起罩布一角，玉米片包装袋和吃剩的爆米花随着他的动作吱嘎作响。他像魔术师似的，手腕飞快地一抖。  
这回Benji握住Ethan的手，感觉到对方覆着冷汗的指头也攥紧他。那是线索墙。如果刨去糖纸、收银凭据、广告传单，那和Benji存在电脑里的别无二致。Jane Smith的脸在蛛网中间，被开幕式上出现的面孔拱卫着。  
“哒啦啦！”国王快乐地跳下咖啡桌，膝盖响亮地喀嚓一声。他摇摇晃晃地站稳，两手插在口袋里，观察众人的反应。  
“呃，伙计。Liz和我把他们带来了。然后怎么办？”Shaun说，紧张地扫了Ethan一眼。Ethan很不高兴地瞪回去。  
Shaun举起两手，耸耸肩：“无意冒犯，但你看上去——哦，该死。流行病那会儿我见了太多了。”  
Benji艰难地抽气。Ethan的瞪视更加凶狠，好像Shaun刺伤了Benji而他对此非常不满。  
国王非常刻意地咳嗽，作出宽宏大量的责备表情。  
“伙伴们，我们可不能这样子成就伟业！”他说，看样子还想再说下去。Liz举起手示意，国王快速地眨眨眼。看来他被意外打断时就会忘词。  
“所以应该怎样？我是说……”Liz无所适从地咧嘴，不习惯所有人的注意力都在自己身上，“跟Jane Smith有关？我们听说有人感染才来帮忙的，先生。现在他，呃……”  
“Ethan。”  
“Ethan。”国王接下话头，“是的。他感染了。”  
他停顿了一秒，但是没有得到预料之中的骚动。只有Benji的脸色变得更苍白一点之外，他甚至没看到额外的反应。国王再次忘了自己该说什么。  
“所以，我们能做点什么？”Shaun问。  
国王咧嘴微笑，好像被按了按钮。他的右臂一甩，拍到Jane Smith的照片。  
“我们去大本营！”  
“为什么？”Liz惊讶地提高嗓门。  
“因为！”国王像要从空气里抓出理由似的挥舞胳膊，又飞快把衣袖拽回原位，盖住前臂，“因为那是大本营！如果有解决办法就一定得是在那儿！思考，人们！”  
他苍白的双手在线索墙前飞舞，按照只有自己懂得的逻辑链指向一个又一个证据。  
Benji和Ethan对视一眼。Ethan冲国王偏头。Benji当即皱着眉，抱起胳膊。Ethan还盯着他，挑了下眉毛。Benji恼火地叹气。  
“好吧。呃，这个国王，说得有道理。”Benji说。  
“你们是前天就认得他了吗？”Shaun说，“真的？”  
“听听！”国王满足地搓手，“快来说说我是怎么有道理的？”  
Benji拿出自己的手机，把钥匙扣放在耳机插孔上，他找到的电路图和建筑平面图立刻投射在半空。他让IMF提供的信息尽快闪过。Benji按了一下钥匙扣上的按钮，图中的关键处凸起，变成3D透视。他把Jane Smith的房子转个身，剥掉后墙，展示出内部各房间的布局。房子共有三层，顶层像个娃娃屋，摆着杂志照片似的雅致家具，一条观光电梯直接入户。二层整个打通了，只有个巨大的运动厅，这里该是冥想、灵修的地方。但是一层什么都没有。只有出、入口用白线条框出来，还有电缆布局。  
“哦，那里！”国王指着电线盘曲缠结的地方。  
“实际上是这里。”Benji中意的是十五条电线终端的位置。它们像蛇围攻一个隐形方块。  
“那么就是这里。”国王兴奋地一挥手，食指好像剑似的指向他，“原来你们是内行。”  
Benji被他吓了一跳，一时说不出话。  
“我们是追踪这。”Ethan说。他听上去像是挑衅，于是Ethan轻声道歉，换用更柔和的口气：“我们的工作是追踪奇闻异事。Jane Smith的某些行为，以及她的灵修俱乐部引起了我和Benji的好奇。因此，我们来沙福德一探究竟。”  
“一探究竟。”Benji严肃地点头。  
Shaun和Liz考虑了一会儿，为着Benji的惊人展示图接受了这个说法。国王，他完全没怀疑过哪怕一秒。  
“多巧啊，伙伴！”国王的笑容让Ethan担心他会拉伤肌肉，“Jane Smith，和邪恶团体！”  
“可是成员看上去都不错。”Liz说，“还有真人秀全程跟拍过一个月。”她开始列举一长串电视节目，其他人茫然地听着。  
最后，Liz说：“如果有任何不对，他们总不会自愿上台。而且……唔，我自己还练习过一阵子。虽然……呃，总之，除了呼吸呀、冥想呀和类似普拉提的东西，没有别的。”  
Shaun在她背后悄悄翻眼睛。“也许她骗钱。”Shaun说。  
“那就不是我们来找她了。”Benji说。  
“关键！”国王提高嗓门，竖起食指，“是她承诺俱乐部的核心会员将变得更优秀、更快乐、更幸福——更好。而且他们做到了。”  
“这有什么不对？”Shaun问。  
“谎言！”国王大喊，“世上不可能有这样的事！”  
Ethan抬起眼睛，看向他。国王别过头。Ethan也移开视线，出于礼貌的回避。  
“我也认为Jane Smith的住宅值得一去。”Ethan说，指向3D图像，“她在一层没有装真正的窗户，却装了隔热层。Benji提到的房间甚至没开足够大的门。”  
“是时候纵猫出袋——或者纵人进屋。”Benji补充。  
“至于我们怎么进去——”Ethan顿了顿，期待地看着Benji。  
有国王在场，Benji发现自己的新工具更容易被接受。国王甚至巴不得亲自试一试。Benji非得摆出最凶恶的表情才让他承认只有Ethan和Benji才能潜入宅子。而那也不是愉快的接受。

Benji轻易蒙混过门禁系统，SUV一路开进Jane Smith所在的高档住宅区，停在公共绿地边上。绿地还有一具庞大的铁质雕像，是个抽象化的金属人形，被烟熏火烫过，躯干有个炸开似的裂口，悲惨地歪到一边。应该是要表现后工业时代的颓丧和痛苦。  
他们从SUV里依次跳下，国王还在噘嘴。他得一直留在车里，等待接应。Liz和Shaun裹好冲锋衣，又兴奋又担忧。他们要扮作晚归情侣，给Ethan和Benji望风。  
“我不想让你担心，可是……运动和反射可能会受影响。”Shaun说。  
“他能应付。”Benji骄傲地揽住Ethan的肩膀，拍了拍，然后去布置热成像探头。Ethan若有所思地看着Shaun和Liz。  
“你们懂得流行病？”Ethan问。  
Shaun脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，他不喜欢这个问题。Liz回答：“我们当时在场。”  
这对Ethan来说足够了。他笑了笑，去赶上Benji。  
Benji在等信号载入。他坐在儿童秋千上，伸直两腿，专心地盯着手机。除非Jane Smith布置了外星科技水平的监控，或者Benji故意装作没有听见Ethan接近。他和Ethan一样，穿黑色、夹杂了深灰、浅灰纤维的高领毛衣，内衬有机高分子防刺层。还有同色的滑雪帽，护目镜勒着耳朵。Ethan坐在另外一个秋千上。  
Benji猛地扭过头，他的脖子喀嚓一声。Ethan歪了歪头。  
“你到底为什么要我也进去？提醒你，这回轮到我坐在车里，一边喝茶一边看你拼死拼活，流汗做工。”  
Ethan轻声笑起来，拍拍Benji的膝盖。  
“这回需要一个半外勤特工。”Ethan说。  
“容我知道我那半个该做什么？”Benji哼了一声，“我希望别是搭建悬崖供你挂在上边。”  
“你是‘一个’外勤特工，Benji。”Ethan说。他还带着笑意，但是Benji忽然觉得很冷。他试着笑，站起来伸展胳膊。  
“真的？我等不及大展身手了！”Benji硬是咧开嘴，“似的，这回是我的主场。换你找个悬崖，Agent Hunt，我去挂在上边。”Benji两手叉腰，俯视着Ethan。他的笑容快撑不住了，但是Benji不愿意现在就认输。  
Ethan抬头看着他，伸出戴手套的手。  
“Benji，拉我一把。我没法站起来。”  
刚才提到的悬崖在Benji脚下打开。可他不是Ethan那样神乎其神的超级特工，他没能抓住岩石边缘。他朝看不见的深处下落。  
“你动不了了？”Benji轻声问。  
Ethan摇摇头：“我不觉得是那样。我能活动，但我不敢确定该怎么停下来。”  
Benji使劲吞咽，让哽在喉咙里的东西赶快落下去，他得说话。Benji退了一步，踢向Ethan的膝盖。Ethan的小腿不由自主地打直。  
“Benji！”  
“你的膝跳反射没问题。”Benji说，“只要及时找到加强版抗体对付加强版病毒，你就没事了。嘿，又不像我们以前没解决过类似的事情。只不过这回被绑炸弹的是你。”  
Ethan转转眼睛，抓着秋千链子把自己拉起来。他攥着链子站了一会儿，才松开手。  
“看？你没扑过来杀我。”Benji摆出拳击的姿势，在Ethan身边跳来跳去，拳头不断敲打他的肩膀和胳膊。“这也没打开毁灭开关。”  
Ethan本想板着脸的，可是忍不住笑了。他抓住Benji的拳头，轻轻推开他。  
“暂时没事。”Ethan说。  
“会没事的。”Benji说。  
“走我后边。”Ethan说，示意Benji成像完成，他现在可以从手机屏幕里看到Jane Smith宅子的内部构造。Benji把手机卡进臂带，朝Ethan竖起拇指。他们碰了下拳头。

Shaun和Liz缩紧冲锋衣，跺着脚，两手深深插进口袋，看上去一点也不甜蜜，让人想问问他们为什么不赶快回到屋里。  
“那个特别帅的特工说我们该装得若无其事一点。”Shaun说。  
“但是特别可爱的那个说好像嗑嗨了也没关系。”Liz咯咯笑起来，“你也觉得他们是特工。”  
“化装成MI6的CIA或者化装CIA的MI6，我不挑。”Shaun长长吐气，一串白色的水雾从竖起的领子之间喷出来。  
“我发誓，我许诺的不一样的蜜月……其实不是这个意思。我保证。”Shaun说。  
“老天。”Liz用肩膀撞了Shaun一下，后者险些摔倒。“我才不会以为你能调动情报机关呢。而且，唉，我肯定不会弄这些Z字头把戏。”  
Shaun愣住了，他张张嘴，做出要反驳的架势，又飞快地闭上嘴。  
“哦，什么？”Shaun说。  
“Ed。”Liz翻了个巨大的白眼，恼火地吐气，“我知道他住在‘工具房’里。老天——你以为是谁给他理发、刮胡子的？他也是我的朋友，Shaun！”  
Shaun看起来好像被装着感情的卡车迎面撞上。Liz带着被惹恼的神情，把手从口袋里掏出来，伸给他。  
“过来，傻瓜。你知道我有多爱你，在这样的天气把手拿出来。”Liz说。  
“哟——”SUV随着国王的欢呼，贴着他们飞过。“为什么特工不开跑车？”国王大声抱怨，让SUV蛇形。  
“不！”Liz和Shaun一起大喊。太晚了，国王压上了花坛不起眼的大理石边缘，车子一歪，撞向铁制人形。它缓慢地摇晃，松了口气似的，栽进草坡。

窗外的巨响惊起了Jane Smith，她合上《归来记》，裹紧睡袍，向外张望。Shaun和Liz拥抱的剪影被灯光拉得很长。一辆SUV卡在雕像脚下。小区的自动报警装置开始闪光，但是没有发出声音惊扰其他住户。沙福德警察马上就到。

Ethan和Benji顺着电梯，顺利地滑落到一层。热成像信号模糊有其道理：一层被水泥填满了，好像法老墓穴。Benji对照手机上的图像，找到大概位置，打开超声波探子，沿墙面划动。Ethan带着接收信号的耳蜗，贴在墙面上仔细分辨回音。他们要确定室内没有放着东西的空挡。  
我们像在撬保险箱，邦妮和克莱德。Benji想。Ethan忽然抬起眼睛，Benji吓得一抖，以为自己大声说出来了。老天在上，从耳蜗里听到的声音一定非常可怕，Ethan的脸色真是难看。  
Ethan在墙上指出四个点，退开一步。Benji尽量把他的表情忘掉，拿出激光切割刀。他让光柱切进墙面，同时看着热成像读数。墙壁不算厚，然而从温度变化来看，内衬了金属夹层，最里边是塑胶隔热层。他得小心别把屋子烧了。  
等切出通风管道那么大的通道，Ethan用真空吸盘粘住切下来的水泥块，展开吸盘把手，让他们俩都能使上力气。内衬夹层是钢芯，不是铅芯，这回没有脏弹。Benji想开个玩笑，可是Ethan已经冲进去了。  
Benji紧跟着。他落地的声音比Ethan更响，惊讶的声音也更大——Ethan根本没有出声音，他好像一点都不激动。  
可是他们找到目标了！Benji找到了温度设定为零下八十的冰箱，里边有一片红色、蓝色盖子的冻存管。这表示抗体，或者IMF命令他们找的毒株。Benji快乐地展开隔热折叠包，撕开化学冰袋放进去。更妙的是，还有笔记本电脑。哦，真是厉害，直接焊在实验台上。电脑的防火墙堪称固若金汤，如果不是对付Benji的话。Benji咧嘴一笑，拿出U盘插上电脑。  
“我们安全了，是吧？呃，或许我不该说得这么早。比如说，乌鸦嘴。嘿，红色盖子的都标了AB，你说有没有可能是抗体？可是蓝色的为什么特别少？当然我不是建议你现在就注射，至少要IMF医疗部评估……Ethan？”  
Benji回过头，看到Ethan背对着他，右手握枪，挡在Benji和通道之间。他没说话，也没移动。Benji觉得胸口被沉重的东西压住了。

“我没事！我感觉非常好！”国王跳下车，冲吓呆了的Shaun和Liz挥手。他两手插进口袋，前后摇晃，“但是我可不能替我的脖子这么说。哦，亲爱的，看来我必须承认时间的下流把戏对我也是起作用的。”  
“国王？”Liz虚弱地打断他。因为警笛正由远及近。她还没有来得及再说话，红蓝灯就到了面前。Nicholas，带着沙福德犯罪煞星的绝大部分威严踏下警车。Danny带着余下那部分，从另一边下来。高档住宅区让Nicholas略显烦躁，他快速扫了一眼Jane Smith的房子，发现没人出来询问。这让他放松了点。他认出了国王。  
“先生。”Nicholas说，用那样的语气。国王立刻不再摇晃或踮脚了，他还把手抽出口袋，乖乖站好。  
“先生，请让我看看你的驾照。”Nicholas说，明显没有期待他拿出什么让人信得过的东西。Danny从另外一边包抄。  
“现在要警告特工们吗？”Shaun问Liz。  
“他们说要等到看见蓝色的什么东西。”  
他们一起转向宅子，看见窗帘里有一星蓝光闪动，很快又消失了。他们对视一眼，各自掏出手机，飞快地编辑短信。

“她来了。”Benji说，碰碰Ethan，“呃，但是我这边还需要一点时间。哈哈。和往常一样。温度还没降下来而且拷贝进度也差一点。”  
Ethan方才惊醒似的，转向Benji。  
“Ethan？”  
Ethan缓慢地朝他伸出手，Benji后颈的碎发都竖起来了，他想起前几年看到的新闻短片。不过Ethan的指尖碰到Benji，就停下了。他的手顺着Benji的脖子下滑，抚过颈动脉，又顺着脉搏落到心口。Benji的心跳让他脸上露出一点惊讶似的神情，Ethan把手掌按在Benji心脏上方，不动了。Benji愣了一秒，立即抓住他的手放回Ethan自己身边。  
“别开玩笑了，Ethan。咱们已经开了个房间——哦我的妈呀，我不是那个意思。我是说咱们能及时弄到新型抗体，到时候你会躺进病房，又舒适又暖和还在康复。我会去探望你，把所有人都烦得要命——Ethan？”  
Benji知道他在听。但是能够理解的部分在下沉，沉到很深的地方。Benji得想办法让那一部分重新上浮。一些更果断的刺激，比如说。  
“我爱你。”Benji说，双手捧着Ethan的脸，吻上他。  
“嘿！”Ethan使劲推开Benji，这回他彻底清醒了。他用衣袖蹭Benji的嘴唇，Benji两手乱挠，费了一番力气才推开他。Ethan要么非常惊慌，要么真的失控了，他的手劲很大。  
“Jane Smith来啦！”Benji提高嗓门，绝望地喊。  
“是的，我来了。” Jane Smith在通道外对他们俯下身，露出微笑。

 

TBC  
 


	5. Chapter 5

国王露出老野兔给年轻猎犬保留的宽厚微笑，然后——拔腿就跑。Danny飞扑，熟练地掀翻他。Nicholas叹了口气，单膝跪下，宣读他的权利。  
“我所说的一切都将呈递法庭作为证言。是啊是啊。”国王在Danny肚子底下扭动，“小伙子，你有没有觉得应该调整一下重心？”  
“这回不觉得了，先生。”Danny利落地爬起来，拷上国王的手腕。  
Nicholas转向Shaun和Liz：“最好早点回去。这边是私人住宅区，不对游客开放。”  
Shaun咧嘴微笑，他的脸颊发疼。Liz也一样。Nicholas眯起眼睛。

Ethan的背影在Benji眼前一晃，就消失了。Benji只能推测他是两手把着通道外侧，把自己扔出去，凭体重把Jane Smith撞翻。Benji诚心诚意地盼望眼前闪过的红光是Ethan手里的激光切割刀。他听到Jane Smith惨叫，然后是某个小塑料装置砸到地上的声音。还有他非常熟悉的、徒手格斗的声音。  
“Benji，带着包裹快跑！”  
“可是拷贝——”Benji看了一眼电脑，拷贝进度到了82%。他的手机也响了。Benji看到短信内容，恼火地骂了一句。  
“Ethan，警察也来了！考虑到咱们的行径应该说条子来了。Ethan——？”Benji听到打斗停了。他抬起头，悚然发现Jane Smith又回到通道口，拿着Ethan的手枪。她的头发散乱，脸上带着划伤，此外，狰狞地露出白牙。Benji闪身躲进死角，刚好避开子弹。跳弹从他身边擦过，在IMF配发的夜行毛衣上留下一丝烧焦的气味。Ethan的胳膊从Jane Smith背后伸出来，死死勒住她的脖子。Ethan两腿踢着墙，把她连同自己扔向地面。Benji听见金属装置撞上硬木的闷响。  
进度93%  
“听着宝贝儿，我知道你尽力了但现在情况紧急所以——”Benji对电脑鼓励地挥拳头，“再加把劲！”  
外边的声音让Benji的心一直向下沉。Jane Smith不是个强壮的对手，可是Ethan已经丢了佩枪。有些事情非常不对劲。意识的暗处传来窃窃私语，提醒Benji注意。Benji把它们狠狠塞回原位。  
“快啊。”Benji低声说。等拷贝完成的提示音响起，他立刻拔下U盘，塞进毛衣内侧的贴身暗袋。随后，Benji检查过隔热袋內温，把放冻存管的盒子整齐地放进去，用电工胶带把隔热袋缠紧，勒成合适的大小。Benji把隔热袋塞进通道口，按照Ethan先前的姿势，连包裹带人一起飞出通道。  
“Ethan？哦我的老天！”Benji闪身拔枪，但是Jane Smith飞快地闪到Ethan背后，让过了子弹。Ethan也趁机挣脱了她的胳膊，捡起掉落的设备，纵身跃下楼梯。他没有径直冲向Benji，他只是落在楼梯底部，拦在Benji和Jane Smith之间。  
“Benji，带着包裹回总部！”Ethan喊道。  
“绝不！”Benji喊回去。他双手握住枪，试图在快速闪动的人影之间打中Jane Smith。  
“Benji，你不懂——”Ethan咬紧牙，挟住Jane Smith的胳膊，狠狠踢向她的膝盖。两次。Benji听到两声闷响——而不是骨骼断裂的声音。  
Jane Smith的腿骨扭曲成诡异的形状，但是没有折断。更像包胶铁棍被折弯了。好像上万只甲虫爬过他的皮肤，Benji后颈的碎发全竖起来了。他不得不朝那条弯曲的腿开枪，想要在噩梦里醒来那么迫切。子弹仅仅擦破了表皮，翻起的边缘没有血色，而是他透过Ethan的眼睛，在地下室看见的东西。  
“快跑，Benji！”

枪声让Nicholas登时警觉起来。Nicholas左手按响呼叫器，右手按着佩枪：“Smith女士？我是沙福德警察局的Angel警督。一切都好吗？Smith女士？”  
Danny把国王塞进车后座，竖起食指：“老朋友，我们现在有更大的问题。沙福德警察局的大门永远为你敞开，但是今天别添乱。”  
国王眨眨眼：“你是在告诉我什么该做，什么不该做吗？”

Ethan用手肘重击Jane Smith的腹部，发出空洞的响声。她的腹部好像有条裂缝，Benji真想知道到底是什么东西造成的。此刻他趁机朝她的头部连开两枪，子弹都落在左眼。

“杀了她，伙计！”Liz尖叫。Danny当即用佩枪指着她。Shuan目瞪口呆地看看Lzi和Danny，忽然福至心灵，跟着喊道：“不留活口！”  
枪声让Shuan和Liz当即闭嘴，乖乖举手站好。但是开枪的不是Danny，而是Nicholas。他击碎了门锁，冲了进去。Danny一边留意着Nicholas，一边盯着枪口下的Shaun和Liz。老天，他希望自己还有一只手拍响对讲机。  
“呃，Nickle？我觉得咱们需要——”  
Nicholas握着枪，慢慢退下前门台阶。Danny从没见过Nicholas惊恐万状的模样——上一回他昏倒了。  
“Nicholas？”Danny不敢走神，仍然盯住两个游客，尽管他们俩拼命朝Nicholas那边使眼色。好奇心促使Danny非常不专业地瞄了一眼。  
Jane Smith拖着变形的腿踏下台阶。她朝Nicholas举起一只残破的手，指头和掌心只有几根金属相连。她张开口、眼，从身体内部发出蓝光。  
“我的妈啊！”Danny喊道，“谁快把光剑拿来！”  
Nicholas拔枪射击，Jane Smith用只剩金属的手掌挡开。Nicholas怒吼着连扣扳机，Jane Smith，继续朝他走来。像个苗条秀丽版终结者。  
Ethan像个特别精悍的炮弹。他撞到Jane Smith的背上，两人摔到一边。Benji夹着包裹，好像橄榄球（“足球！”）运动员似的，越过Ethan，冲向Nicholas，在他面前急停，把包裹递给他。  
“你的搭档？”Nicholas说。  
“对。”Benji回答。  
Nicholas点点头，接过包裹。两人同时掉转身狂奔。Nicholas冲向Danny，Benji冲向Ethan。  
“你们为什么能交流！”Danny喊道。  
“异时空同位体的瞬时感应！”Nicholas说。  
“啥？”  
“警车在哪里？！”  
Nicholas一手抱住包裹、一手拉着Danny跑到警车本该在的地方，只有一片干净、柔软、稍微有点枯黄的草皮。他们一起回头，Benji已经架着Ethan退开。Jane Smith仰面躺着，手和脚——包括变形的左脚——撑着地面，缓缓支起身体，脊椎一节一节展开，把她撑回直立的姿势。她的左侧腹部显然有一道伤口，她朝左边歪斜，身体里传出零件咬合摩擦的声音。  
“退后！”Nicholas朝Shuan和Liz喊道，挤到他们俩前边。  
“退后！”Danny喊道，挤到Nicholas前边。  
“真不敢相信。”Nicholas咕哝，用手肘顶开Danny。  
“嘿，你的礼貌呢？”Danny又挤到他前边。  
警车呼啸而来。一阵令人牙酸的刹车声之后，它把Jane Smith压在车底。  
国王从驾驶座探出头，冲他们挥舞胳膊：“那些红蓝小灯怎么开？”  
“快上车！”Nicholas喊道。把他能够到的每个人都使劲塞进去，包括姗姗来迟的Benji和他背上的Ethan。随后他自己勉强坐上副驾，系好安全带。  
“女机器人到底死了没有？”Shuan喊道。  
一只金属手甩上车窗，车里的人同时喊叫。国王飞快倒车，地盘吱嘎一阵乱响。他让车子转了个锐角弯，径直奔向前门。Benji掏出手机飞快地按，升降杆缓缓抬起，贴着车顶刮过。  
“一直开！”Benji喊道。  
国王没有一点犹豫，把油门踩到底，扎进女贞树丛。  
丁香、玫瑰和忍冬树篱之后，他们上了主路。警车缓缓地停下。Nicholas扶着仪表盘，虚弱地叹气。  
“我，从来没见过这么可怕的超载。”Nicholas说。  
“恭喜破处。”国王拍拍他，踩中油门。  
于是他们也超速了。

“他们不信！”Nicholas朝对讲机喊叫，对面本应该是伦敦苏格兰场。  
“早告诉你了。”Benji叹了口气，仰在国王的沙发上。他举着电脑，研究里边的防火墙。那比Jane Smith的密室戒备森严。Ethan在另一边，他拒绝靠近Benji，除此以外什么都没说，只是两手架着膝盖，托着头，大量出汗。  
“Ethan需要补充电解质和糖。”Benji稍稍提高音量，盖过Danny拨弄无线电的声音。他好像觉得自己接过来继续捏，伦敦警方就会把外星机器人入侵当真。  
“我找到这些。附近没有便利店。”Shaun拿着一个皱巴巴的柠檬和半瓶干结的盐。盐瓶看起来像是从饭店偷的。  
“被小镇居民赶走了。维护历史风貌。” Liz说，“呃，无意冒犯。”  
“够好了，谢谢。”Benji对他们挤出个微笑，继续敲键盘。他必须得非常小心，免得里边带着什么非正常破解即自毁的软件。哦，工程师的经验加上外勤的偏执，他越来越上道了。  
对讲机又从Danny手里传给Nicholas，他使劲捏按钮，关上对讲机。“我们必须启动卫生紧急预案。”他说。  
“不。”Benji越过笔电屏幕怒视他。Nicholas回以同样的怒视，带着沙福德警察局的全部威严——出乎Benji意料，那可不少。  
“他说得对。”Danny插嘴。  
Benji和Nicholas同时转向他：“谁？”  
Danny指指Benji。Nicholas难以置信地张大嘴，他什么也说不出来，两手在面前一阵挥舞，最终愤怒地抱在胸前。  
“为什么？”Nicholas问。  
“那是他的搭档。”Danny说，带着不言自明的笃定。看到Nicholas的眉毛皱成一团，他才补充道：“还有那些高科技小玩意。就像007和Q。”  
“呃，更正。”Benji说，“我们更像汤姆•克鲁斯的系列电影。关于自行其是的美国特工？”  
其他人一起茫然地摇头。  
“好吧。”Benji嘟囔。他甩甩头，振作精神，以便严厉地瞪着Nicholas：“无论是谁，都不能凭着什么卫生预案把他关起来。”  
“Nickel，他们会在最后关头完成任务的。”Danny说，坚决地一挥拳头。  
“我们没有活在电影里！”Nicholas喊道。  
“可是我们解决了沙福德小镇疑云！”Danny喊道，“我还倒地朝天开枪来着！”  
“但这回是僵尸！”Nicholas喊道。  
“嘿！”Shaun喊道。  
“抱歉！”Nicholas喊道。  
“而且那是他的搭档！”Danny喊道。  
“所以？！”Nicholas喊道。  
“想想如果我感染了新型病毒，你会启动应急预案吗？会让穿着酷炫防护服的专家抓走我？然后一个穿贵得吓人的高档西装的医学专家假惺惺地保证救治我，其实想把我变成超级生化武器战士？等我拒绝军方的残酷计划，艰难地逃出来向你求救，你会说：‘哦，Danny。我很抱歉但是必须得启动应急预案。’你会那样做吗，Nicholas？”Danny喊道。  
“好吧！”Nicholas喊道。  
“好吧！”Danny喊道。  
房间里一时只有Benji敲打键盘的声音。Nicholas的嘴唇抿成一条直线。他看上去像说点什么，最后断然转身，要走到窗口，并且不搭理别人。但是已经有人那么做了。国王两手支着窗台，低垂着头自从进门之后，他一直在这里，没有出声。这很不对劲，尤其是跟他自己比起来。Nicholas把自己的问题放到一边，小心地走过去，暗示地咳嗽。  
“他们回来了。”国王说。  
“谁？”Nicholas问，示意Danny准备处理爆发性情绪。但是国王还是安静地垂下头，好像他没有一点力气活动脆弱的脖子。  
“但那是传说。我是说，比如，大洪水。虽然有各种说法但是……”Liz耸耸肩，代替没说出来的部分。  
“什么？”Nicholas问。  
“沙福德还有个教派呢。”Danny说。  
“老天，又一个？”  
“Nicholas，”Danny温柔地说，“我们要吵今天第二场了吗？”  
Nicholas转转眼睛，挫败地叹气。Danny带着喜爱对他摇摇头，继续说。  
“我爸爸的——你知道，其实是这个教派的延伸版。他们相信曾经有外星来的救世主帮助人类变得更好，让地球变得更好。结果外星人失败了。人类文明彻底毁灭，现在这个是之前那个文明的高仿版。”Danny说，“信徒想恢复原来的文明。哦！我还有个纹身来着！”  
“我怎么不记得。”Nicholas不以为然地嘟囔。  
Danny没理他，解开警服，露出肚子。众人的视线都集中到他身上。  
“那是死亡圣器。”Shaun困惑地说。  
“对。我把原来的洗掉了。青春叛逆期，巴拉巴拉。”Danny说，“可是意思差不多。‘为更大的利益’。”  
Nicholas捂住脸。  
“是真的。”国王说。他的声音低沉沙哑，像道干巴巴的裂缝。屋里好像变冷了。刚才那些嘈杂带来的热闹被吸进去了。  
“后来外星人放弃了。有件事情让他们决定撤回老家。”国王说。  
“真的？我没听过这部分。”Danny好奇地靠近，“怎么办到的？”  
国王没有说话。他不堪重负似的弯下手肘。原来不仅仅是头颅的重量，是里边的记忆压垮了他。他哭了。  
“我不记得。我当时喝醉了。”  
其他人不太敢动作，好像大声呼吸都属于某种冒犯。虽然他们不知道国王为什么难过但是，天啊，他真的很难过。只有Nicholas轻手轻脚地走到他身边，和国王一起眺望黑夜里灯光闪烁的沙福德，假装没有绝望的眼泪一直滴到窗台上。Shuan和Liz也小心地重新开始做柠檬水。Danny忽然觉得房间安静得出奇。过了一会儿他才意识到，因为Benji敲打键盘的声音停止了。  
“你破解电脑了吗？”Danny问。  
“一刻钟之前。”Benji说。他茫然地看着地面，攥紧拳头。他没有说话，因此Danny谨慎地看向Ethan。Liz拿起一把餐刀。  
Ethan动了，他睁开眼睛，仍然是绿色的。假装没有留意的人们都松了口气。Shuan把柠檬水递过来。Ethan顺从地喝了，他还记得道谢。他把杯子放在咖啡桌上，打量着房间，好像没来过这里。等他的视线落在Benji身上，Ethan露出一丝放松的表情。  
“我梦见咱们对付了一个机器人。”Ethan说。  
“那不错。”Benji扯动嘴角，可是那看上去更像要哭了。  
Ethan缓慢地眨眼，笑意从他脸上褪去：“是真的。Jane Smith就是那个机器人。”  
“这是MI6的训练结果吗？超强的接受力？”Shaun说。  
“Benji。电脑。”Ethan说。Benji正要递给他，Ethan的眉毛抽了一下，他用手笼住眼睛，挡着灯光。  
“抱歉，你得……读出来。”Ethan说。  
Benji抿着嘴唇，死盯着屏幕，超薄机身要被他掐出印子了。  
“Benji。”  
“记得我说过三个核弹的事？”Benji苦笑，“哦，我真是见鬼地正确。以后我应该不说话。”  
“那将是个惨重损失。”Ethan按住他的手背，“告诉我。”  
“这回有172个目标。”  
是的，和IMF总部的猜想一样，病毒升级了。更长的潜伏期，更严重的前期症状。进入感染末期，感染者仍然保有完好的、甚至加强了的行动能力，然而同时会丧失分辨真实与想象的能力，并且更加易怒。与原型相比，新病毒不会让人缓慢地活着，它会十倍百倍地消耗，然后杀死感染者。红色盖子的冻存管是抗体，蓝色的是病毒毒株。蓝色的少了那么多，是因为有172个灵修俱乐部成员自愿注射毒株。Jane Smith计划在对全部游客开放的万圣节化装舞会之前命令他们统一注射，随后随意选择感染对象。教练和Ethan的名字在清单末端，Ethan被列为“不知名特工”，还打了星号。表示Jane Smith对他寄予厚望。  
“172个国际水平的格斗专家。”Danny低声感叹，“操。”  
“至少弄到抗体了。”Liz勉强地咧嘴微笑，“唔，难道不该让他尽快注射？”  
Benji摇摇头，这个动作像给他带来难以忍受的生理痛苦。“更复杂。”Benji试图接着说，但是没办法再出声。他把屏幕上的东西投射到墙上，然后移开了视线。  
抗体同样是加强型。它会引起强烈免疫反应，虽然最终会杀灭病毒，但感染者在注射之后立刻会昏迷，还要经历长达一周的低烧、虚脱，甚至有心跳过速致死的案例。Benji猜想这就是为什么蓝色管子少了不止172个，因为失败的实验。  
“舞会是明天早上七点半，整个沙福德都会摆上自助餐桌。”Danny说，“哦，操。”  
“沙福德警察局能凑齐7个人。”Nicholas说，徒劳地环视房间，想多数出几个人来。  
Benji两手捂着脸，缓慢地摇头。  
“你真是个活见鬼的麻烦，Ethan。说的就是你。”Benji发出几声短促的抽泣，随后狠狠咳了一声，抬起头。他只是眼睛周围有一圈潮红。  
Ethan笑了，轻轻拍他的膝盖：“你知道那是必须的。”  
“呃，什么？”Shuan小心地问。  
“这个疯子想一直拖到最后再注射抗体，之前尽可能多地放倒被感染的志愿者。”Benji说。  
而这就是了。全部能调动的力量有沙福德警察局和三个热心民众和两个外勤特工。国王累了，他蜷在窗台上。窗台太窄，不过他像只怪兽滴水嘴一样安静，除了一只手放在口袋里，不断摆弄一些发出声音的塑料小玩意。Benji阴着脸敲打电脑，他要凭借Nicholas和Danny给的地图计算最经济省时的行动方案。Ethan看了一会儿，觉得屏幕是蓝的，光线闪得他直想呕吐。他觉得自己最好站到厨房料理台去，柠檬味能让他好过一点。  
“再来点柠檬水？”Shaun问，“我恐怕剩得不多。”  
“在英国你得‘恐怕’。”Ethan低声笑起来。这让Liz朝刀架靠近，怀疑他是不是又混淆了现实和想象。Ethan平静地看着她，等Liz决定信任他。但是Liz忽然皱起眉。Ethan认为她多多少少猜到了。  
“你们懂流行病。”Ethan说。  
“你现在还没事。”Liz说，她越来越不安。  
“嘿，你不断提起这事。而且我觉得你是特工一类……”Shaun神经质地笑笑，“是要我们帮个忙，千斤重担那类的？”  
看到Ethan的表情，他的笑容消失了。  
“老天，我猜对了。”Shaun说。  
Ethan叹气，暗示地朝其他人使眼色：“嘘——我会非常感激。如果有选择，我不会对平民提这种要求。所以，你们是我唯一的指望。我会把自己的视野传到你们的手机上，如果我盯着，比如，人体伤残，时间超过正常的限度，我希望你们能在无可挽回之前告诉我。”  
Liz和Shaun飞快地对视一眼。Liz抗拒地微微摇头，Shaun则有点犹豫。他们沉默地交换了一些信息。Shaun安慰地抚摸Liz的小臂。Liz的态度动摇了。  
“真的？”Liz说。  
“异时空同位体。”Shaun虚弱地扯动嘴角，“再说——其实，没什么‘再说’。我觉得我能做这个，如果有你帮忙的话。”  
Liz叹了口气，担忧地笑笑，不过她最终点头了。  
Ethan忽然很想念Benji。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Benji低声在Ethan耳边说：“诺依曼就是那样。”  
他们都挤在隔离室所在的一角。按照Nicholas的命令，平民等走廊里，特工和警察才能接近“被感染者”。Nicholas的拇指卡在腰带上，急救箱在他脚边。Danny攥住警棍，两手环抱在胸前。他们分列两边，随时准备敲翻泰拳教练——虽然他已经被两副手铐锁在椅子上，椅子又和地面焊在一起。  
Ethan看着泰拳教练。他认为是灯光的原因，冷光灯总是让人显得像塑料。泰拳教练端端正正地坐着，冲他们缓慢地眨眼，脸上还带着微笑。某些东西让人觉得他会永远这样坐着、微笑，哪怕人类毁灭，最后一具血肉之躯腐烂殆尽。  
“早上好。Benji说。  
教练的肌肉牵动嘴唇，笑容扩大了。  
“早上好。”他说。  
“Jane Smith对你做了什么？”Ethan问。  
“她让我变得更好。”教练说，“变成她。”  
有些东西——声波、气味等等，总之是眼睛看不见的东西——告诉Benji他说的是真话。外勤培训专门有一章讲问讯技巧，教给Benji如何从没说出的部分听到实情。Benji总是“特优”。但此刻他什么也没有听到，因为教练没有隐瞒任何东西。甚至Siri还被设置了一点人味儿呢。教练的视线像探照灯似的转向，Benji被切到视线之外。教练看着Ethan。Benji的胃部一阵颤动，他忍不住想跳到Ethan前边，替他挡住那样的视线。  
“你也是其中的一部分，特工。”教练说，“欢迎。”  
“我不会加入你们。”Ethan说。  
“提醒你，这真不是我听过的第一个反派宣言。而且都算不上好的。”Benji调出闭路电视的画面，给他看截图，“Jane Smith是机器，而你是人类。不管她跟你提到过多么神奇的‘转变机’——那玩意毁了。所以，你被耍了。”  
“我可以尝试。”教练带着满足的神情，微微扬起头，他背诵似的慢慢说，“我有征服一切的意志。一切包括我自身。我将成为我想成为的样子，无论那是什么。”  
“你猜他每天早上刮胡子，是不是对着镜子这么念二十遍？”Shaun低声对Liz说。  
“你只是感染了病毒，和我一样。”Ethan说。  
“不，我征服了病毒，特工。我咬了你，那是完全受我意志控制的动作。”  
“但是你在流汗，而且虹膜开始变色。你也感到饥饿，是吧？好像被棉絮包裹着，可是伸出手果实就升高，低下头水面就降低。冰凉的手在你胃里撕扯。你越来越不安，想着下一个动作。可你看着自己的肢体，不敢相信它们此刻还受你控制。你想嘶吼尖叫，可是担心是尖叫从里到外撕开了你的意识。你就要忍不住了，是吧？”Ethan从口袋里拿出一支快速注射枪，上边装了红色盖子的冻存管，Ethan微微朝他欠身，“你知道这是什么——抗体。说你会协助我们，阻止其他感染者。然后我会给你注射。”  
教练的右半张脸开始颤抖。他现出一丝渴望，挺得像钢板似的身体动了。Nicholas以为他会扑过来，手已经按上佩枪。但是这一瞬间过去了，颤抖逐渐消失，就像阻尼运动。教练回到了初始状态。然后，他缓缓伸出舌头。Ethan挑起眉，看着教练的舌头越伸越长。其他人也愣愣地看着好像慢动作似的表演。  
教练似乎又笑了，随后一口咬断了自己的舌头。血糊糊的肉块从他衣襟上滚落在地。Ethan即刻把抗体打进他的大腿。教练的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，直到昏迷。Nicholas开始按规定程序给教练止血。  
Ethan退开一步，回到Benji身边。他们俩同时松了口气。  
“至少能确定注射过抗体一定会昏迷。”Benji说。

阳光让Ethan不适。刚才的事情过后，走出隔离室不管看到什么景象，都不应该是英国小镇恬静的黎明。  
事实上，还有个云雀在叫呢。  
Benji建了个模型。这是Benji自己的说法，Ethan认为他是很小心地计算了各种可能性，按照最经济合理的方法，把抗体分发给每个人，还编了个手机App显示最近的目标以及找到他/她的最短路线。Benji。  
Ethan发现自己在骄傲地微笑。  
“所以。”Benji拍拍外套暗袋，在脚跟上转动身体，“我直接去主会场，艺术中心。但是你不去？真可惜。深入险境然后逢凶化吉，在最后一秒完成任务，这听起来更适合你。”  
“如果有人能处理外星及其，那一定得是你。”Ethan说。  
Benji看看他，忽然喷出一声笑。他的耳尖红了。  
“我们这回也能通关，是吧？”Benji说。  
Ethan也笑了。  
“我梦到——”Ethan忍不住看着Benji1的嘴唇，还有他金褐色的短胡须。然而Benji耐心地等着下一句，带着诚挚和一点好奇。Ethan认为不再有确认的必要，那一定是梦因为——Benji为什么要吻他？  
“我梦到你才是身穿闪亮盔甲的骑士。”Ethan说。Benji使劲翻眼睛。  
“只要你没有梦见吃草莓填馅的人形熔岩蛋糕，就没什么可担心的。”Benji说。他确认四周没人在偷看之后，套上面具。Ethan帮他拉紧，让面部更贴合。Benji再次转过身，他成了Robert Nobot。  
“玻璃盒子没事？”Benji问。  
“我亲手做的，真的Robert绝不会出来。”Ethan说。  
“唔，我相信你。”Benji快速地偏偏头。这是最后一个属于Benji的动作，随后，他像被雾气掩盖似的，越来越像Robert Nobot。Ethan想如果自己吻他，塑胶会不会消散，露出他真正的相貌。紧接着Ethan打消了这个念头，并且暗自惭愧。还有任务要完成，而且这回不止一个。

Benji像Robert Nobot一样，在街上闲逛，手足无措地等即兴表演跳过他，找下一个目标，然后在街角咖啡屋坐着喝茶——总体上来说，就是他自己。Benji破解掉Robert Nobot的手机，翻看代办事务，他希望来自Jane Smith的“约会！一定等着我的车！亲亲抱抱！！”并不是真的约会和亲亲抱抱。  
Liz在耳机里轻咳一声。Benji浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
“呃，我只想说，我放倒了一个。”Liz神经质地笑笑，她觉得恶心，“老天，Shaun！咱们该把他放在哪儿？”  
Nicholas适时介入，告诉他们合适的边边角角。Danny正通知沙福德巡警接应。Ethan热情地鼓励他们，Benji猜想他当教官也会是这个风格。国王快乐地开玩笑，虽然有点勉强。自打带着他那一份任务离开公寓，国王一直有点阴沉。Benji说不好那更像他还是更不像他。说真的，异时空同位体究竟是什么玩意？   
汽车喇叭声让Benji醒过来。他看向马路，从心底到灵魂深处都冻僵了。  
是Jane Smith。她开着银色的敞篷莲花跑车，金属左手搭在方向盘上，右手朝Benji挥舞。她丝毫没有掩盖残破的塑料外壳、裂缝和隐隐透出来的金属，而是把自己扮成赛博朋克风格的卡珊德拉，脸上的伤痕画成蜘蛛网。有时候Benji认为IMF如果更重视美妆界的研究成果，换脸机早就会被淘汰。  
Benji强迫自己也挥手。他挤出快活的笑容，坐到Jane Smith旁边。幸好，她有更重要的事情：她不断调整长袍下摆，遮住变形的腿骨。Jane Smith在Benji——Robert Nobot脸颊上匆匆亲了一下，就开车走了。有些游客拍照，她回以飞吻，喊道：“欢迎来舞会！”  
其实没人能离开舞会。长桌已经摆好，铺着红白格子的乡村风格桌布。沙福德童子军正跟着领队码放一次性餐具。除了主路和绕纪念喷泉的道路，全改成了步行街。等到看过艺术中心的开幕式，游客将涌到这些餐桌。  
Benji为“餐桌”打了个寒颤。耳机里的低声不断告诉他，目标被按照计划阻截在去往艺术中心的路上。到目前为止，一切按计划进行。也就是说，至少有五个目标会漏到艺术中心。其他人会被这些目标带去，他们最终将汇总到同一个地方，庆祝胜利或者……Benji深吸一口气，让迎面吹来的冷风赶走乱七八糟的想法。Jane Smith正在加速，朝艺术中心开去。

Ethan把注射枪扎进第三十二个目标的后颈，MMA选手被关掉了电源似的倒在他怀里。Ethan把她拖到隐蔽的地方，跪下一条腿，按着她颈动脉，确认一切正常。他敲敲耳机，召唤最近的沙福德巡警。  
“三十二击倒，十二待办。”Ethan说。  
“哦，宝贝，你真是干劲十足。”Doris，这是女警务人员的名字。她说：“我手头有点忙，不过Fisher马上去了。”  
这大概是个内部笑话。Doris嘎嘎大笑，还有留小胡子的两个Andy。Ethan忍不住也微笑，他觉得Benji会喜欢这些警察。Benji没有开口，Ethan只听到Robert Nobot必须说的话。这表示Benji一刻也没得闲。Ethan伸展胳膊，肌肉酸痛不已。  
“Shaun？”Ethan问。  
“没事，伙计。”Shaun说，“继续。”  
所以Ethan看了看手机里的地图，找到下一个目标，大步冲过去。还有十二个待办。

艺术中心大厅比Benji印象中还惊人，因为这会是3D实景模式。他跟着Jane Smith从员工通道进去。她把舞台布景用的悬吊式空中走廊全放下了，林林总总错落有致，好像一圈永远在下落、又永远不会真正落地的树枝。走廊之间用同样悬挂的楼梯相连。楼梯扶手在没有点灯的室内发着微光，它们只是有机玻璃锁链。离地约有五米那么高，还有一圈可伸缩的铁质步道，绕大厅一周。悬挂楼梯就是连着步道。有兴致的游客能从步道爬上去，在空中走廊上俯瞰全长。那一定美得惊人。如果惊慌失措地在上边奔跑，灾难也会大得惊人。  
Benji趁她不注意，就扭头使劲盯着看。他得建立个疏散人群的最佳模型。但是Benji完全没办法忽略Jane Smith。不管Benji把头转到哪个方向，总能从眼角留意到她完全不符合人类常识的、扭曲的腿。而且，她正带着Benji走向地下室。  
Jane Smith扶住Benji的胳膊，带他一级一级走下台阶。  
“亲爱的，你的夜视能力变好了。”Jane Smith说。Benji的心跳停了一拍。  
“我有练习。”Benji说。  
Jane Smith笑了，赞赏地捏捏Benji的胳膊。等脚下的路变得平稳，她亲热又自然地挽住Benji。隔着衣服，Benji仍然能感觉到她的左手。室内的空调很足，金属会被Benji焐热，但是仍然有一圈凉丝丝的、蜘蛛网似的错觉绕在他胳膊上。Jane Smith右手指尖划过墙上的塑料残骸，冷气就是从那边传递过来的。  
“他们放弃了。”Jane Smith轻蔑地喷气，“他们是失败者。”  
她走到一张——一半脸颊旁边，停下了，把自己的额头贴紧残存的部分。箍着Benji手臂的力度松动了一点，可他不敢挣开。  
“是我要完成这一切。而且比他们更好。” Jane Smith转向Benji，她笑得像个少女那么开心，“这回我没有转变任何人类，一个都没有。”  
哦，她没办法掩盖发自内心的雀跃。她轻快地拥抱Benji。在香水之下，Benji闻到臭氧的熟悉气味。Jane Smith拉着他的手好像拉着一个玩伴，把他的手——有指纹的、人类的手——贴到水泥墙上。地下室的四壁发出一声微弱的咔嗒，一同向后退去。  
这些不是动弹不得的残骸。他们本是更好的人类应该有的样子，现在也相对完好，顶多只有些不妨碍运动的小缺损。但是和Jane Smith相比又少了一大块。如果Benji更多愁善感一点，他会说少的是“灵魂”。  
Jane Smith冲这些塑料僵尸张开臂膀。他们缓慢、然而坚定地朝她晃动过来，也伸开胳膊，一一给她笨拙的拥抱。Benji看到他们指尖闪光，那是熟悉的注射枪枕头。Benji克制住五脏六腑的颤抖，想准确计数，但他数到一百就放弃了。Benji明白为什么蓝盖子格外少了。不是失败的实验，是后备计划。


	7. Chapter 7

Benji把Ethan的名字从舌尖上吞回去，他不能让Ethan有更多需要操心的事情了。所以，这回是外勤特工Benji Dunn的主场。是他在最后一刻力挽狂澜，让Ethan•见鬼的•但也非常亲爱的•Hunt老老实实地打了抗体躺下。  
唔，我需要一颗热成像卫星。Benji想。

“四十三击倒，一待办。”Ethan说。他扶着墙壁喘了口气。要不是这样，他担心自己开始狂奔，然后把最后一个目标活活打死。暴涨的烦躁消退了一点，但还在堤坝外边蠢蠢欲动。Ethan扫了一眼脚下的黑市拳击手，对方竟然随身带着链子锁。不过Ethan巧妙地让他甩起链子砸自己的头——原话仿佛不是这样的。Ethan闭紧眼睛，使劲甩了甩头。黑市拳击手在流血，他不该盯着伤口。

Benji截停了直梯之后，把手机锁屏，放回口袋。他移开电梯间上方的逃生门，扣住边缘，把自己拉上去。直梯重新开始运行，但是不会升到最顶层挤扁他。Benji舒舒服服地坐好，蜷起腿，再次打开手机确认监控画面，时而切到艺术中心的热成像图飞快地看一眼。Benji一开始还以为是视觉残留带来的错觉，但他切回监控画面，才相信那真的是他认识的人。  
“国王？”  
国王听到了Benji的耳语。他原地跳了一下，搓搓耳朵，左右张望。终于，他想起来朝离自己最近的监控招手。Benji忍不住也朝他招手，随后恼火地放下胳膊。现在还不是放观众入场的时候，他到底怎么进来的？  
Benji在监控里看到国王朝他竖起两个拇指，消失在防火门后。Benji还不知道那种门能单凭物理方法撬开呢。他简直要伸长脖子，绕到手机后边，看看国王究竟跑到哪里去了。但是手机提示音响了，表示他已经黑进悬梯操作系统。Benji继续手头的工作。

艺术中心凭空从白天里边分隔出一块夜晚。入场的观众惊呼不已，拿出手机拍照，那些小光点扩大数十倍的映像。万圣节铺在脚下的银河，此刻悬在头顶。空中走廊和绳梯璘璘闪烁，像星云。悬梯上已经有摇晃的影子。观众发出反感又轻快的笑声，因为他们只是些塑料人形，在模仿僵尸潮。

Nicholas和Danny换了便装，夹在人群里移动。沙福德居民都认得他们，不断有人打招呼。  
“为什么他们都祝贺我？”Danny问，“他们发现了？”  
Nicholas抿紧嘴唇，过了几秒，他说：“我认为普通市民不会猜到我们两个一共放倒了三十七个意欲危害公众安全的病毒携带者。”  
“真的？那么多？咱们干得不坏。”  
“还有两个。”  
Danny伸出拳头，“不立Flag。”  
“不立Flag。”Nicholas跟他碰拳，拿出手机，“三十八已进入六号门。”

主灯忽然熄灭。四下响起惊叫。空中走廊底下悬挂的舞台灯依次点亮，惊叫又变成笑声。Jane Smith踏上舞台。人们报以掌声。Shuan不由得攥住Liz的胳膊。他们正看着最后一个目标。目标没有紧盯着舞台，而是朝人群观望。Liz缓了口气，带着友善、略带茫然的笑容凑过去，轻轻拍他的胳膊，然后开始低声说法语，装成诺曼底来的游客。目标礼貌地侧耳细听，但她的声音太低。于是他们不断移向人群边缘。最后，Liz挫败地撇嘴，直接递过签字笔。目标爽快地笑了，一手拿着笔，一手扯住她的T恤袖子，在T恤上签名。Shaun这时把针头扎进目标后背。  
“人啊！”Jane Smith忽然开口，金属左手直直对着天。所有面孔同时转向舞台。Liz和Shuan接住目标歪倒的身体，熟练地把他拖进防火梯。空中走廊上的人影随着她的声音，摆动得更厉害。走廊和悬梯上下起伏、旋转，从人群上空飞掠而过。观众惊呼连连，他们没注意Jane Smith疑惑地看着他们，什么都没再说，跛着脚飞快地消失在后台。闪动的彩色灯光和电子音乐出现。观众们虽然有点迷惑，不过习惯性地举起双手，随之起舞。大厅四周的防火门陆续大开，自然光透进来。站在门口的人不满地朝里边挤，认为这虽然有利于防火安全，但未免有点煞风景。巨大的金属撞击声在墙壁深处响起，迎合鼓点，所以没有引起任何惊讶。悬梯松脱了，在半空中打着旋。本想爬上去的游客失望地叹气，眼睁睁看着悬梯缩回后台，藏进没有动用的布景里边。

Benji举起拳头，敲打空气。他站在更高处的演职人员步道，看着已经收起的空中走廊。塑料僵尸在上边盲目地来来去去。Benji成功把后台的防火隔断放下。此时塑料僵尸已经被分隔成小群，关在绝对碰不到观众的员工层。可喜可贺，Dunn特工，你有征服恐惧的强大意志——  
“哦我的老天爷啊！”Benji大喊。他忘了关自己这一层的门。还少算了三个僵尸。不，六个。因为步道有两头。  
“Benji？”Ethan的声音响起。Benji感到安心盖过惊恐。  
“有点忙，Ethan。不过一切都好，我没事。”Benji说完，咬住舌头，打定主意一声都不吭。他听见Ethan笑了。

Ethan确实笑了。他觉得和烦躁被安心盖过。Benji在另外一头，又不跟他说话，这是Ethan不习惯的。他朝人群看去，仿佛Benji带来了好运：他找到目标了。  
Ethan和目标在铁质步道上，剩余的悬挂走廊和悬梯在步道围成的圈里盘旋飞舞。  
他们之间大概有五六个欢快扭动的美国人。目标富有深意地打量其中一个不算年轻的男人。对方受宠若惊，朝他挤过去。Ethan抢先一步，把美国人撞到一边。他没有在意背后的高声咒骂，用掌根重击目标的下巴。目标的身体当即歪向步道护栏。游客惊慌地散开，Ethan被冲得退了一步。目标抓紧机会，纵身跃起。Ethan脸上、肋骨挨了数记重拳。他不大在乎疼痛了。Ethan埋下身子，用肩膀狠狠撞开目标。足够让他砸得够疼，但也不至于摔出护栏、掉到楼下去。Ethan抱住后脑，用胳膊护着脸和左侧身体，右手去掏注射枪。目标飞踢击中他的手腕。从腕骨到手肘忽然没了知觉。Ethan险些丢掉注射枪。幸好游客都跑掉了，Ethan转过身，脚跟踢向目标的胸口。他听到骨骼错位的声音。闷闷的、柔和的一声。  
有个按钮被启动了。Ethan两脚站定，想弄明白发生了什么。目标冲他咧嘴，露出牙。兽类似的微笑彻底毁了他英俊的面孔。目标飞快地起飞脚。Ethan接连闪开，他还不够近。

Benji挑了一遍，低头冲过去。塑料僵尸的动作比他想象中更快，Benji惊险地闪过针头，冲到他们背后。他用袖子裹住手，砸碎防火安全柜，拿出消防斧。他想说点什么缓解脑子里疯转的感觉，但是Ethan会听到。于是Benji安静地抡起斧子，砸向其中一个僵尸后脑。塑料破裂的声音让他忍不住做鬼脸。他同样掀翻了另外一个。剩下的四个僵尸凑到了一起，硬邦邦地伸直胳膊，转身。Benji想他们动得那么慢，也许他能让僵尸的胳膊缠在一起，就像《猫和老鼠》。他再次举起斧子——僵尸抓住了另外一头。  
“呃。”Benji说。  
僵尸的手合拢，碳纤维斧柄发出细小的碎裂声。它把Benji拖向自己，另一只手扎向Benji腹部。Benji松手，及时闪过。他四下打量，可是步道两边只有卷起来的幕布、装悬吊式布景的绳索。哦，高处还有个木板月亮，去年圣诞演出留下的。这是个非常Ethan风格的困境。  
Benji退后一大步，向上跃起。左手抓住高处的灯架，右手在半空中乱抓。僵尸朝他聚集。Benji猛地绷紧腹部，把右手和两条腿都甩到灯架上。确认自己稳稳当当地悬在僵尸们头顶，Benji手脚交替，朝四个僵尸背后爬过去。他让两手抓稳，松开腿，用全身的力气踢向他们。他踢中了一个。  
Benji在心里给自己欢呼，又赶忙缩回灯架。因为六只银光闪闪的手抓向他的脚脖子。他在出汗，面具变得黏糊糊的，他的眼角被盐水刺激得发疼。Benji匀出一只手，扯下面具，在指尖旋转，甩向与其他两个相隔较远的僵尸。

Ethan让过目标的胳膊，但是目标回身极快，左手勾拳击中了Ethan的肋骨。不过Ethan已经够近了。他成功地抽出注射枪，刺向目标。针头扎了进去，但目标没有晕倒。他踢开Ethan，自己也无力地摔到护栏上。他扶着护栏，对Ethan摇摇头，表示自己很失望。然后，他跳了下去。

凭着离心力，Benji把自己扔得尽可能地远。他就地一滚，弹起来，两脚站稳。等一只手缠着面具的僵尸离得足够近，Benji从没有针头那边绕过去，蹲下抱住它的腿，顶住对方腹部。荒诞感让他想咯咯笑。但他仍然没有出声，用全身的力气架起它，砸向另外两个。幸好这也是最瘦小的，而且肩膀处有一块松脱了。Benji趁它们还没有爬起来，使劲踢断了还连着的部分，扯下它的手臂，连连重击僵尸的头部。

舞动的人群散开，愣住了，一时只有音乐和震惊的沉默。然后有人尖叫。汗水落尽Ethan的眼睛。他说：“四十四击倒。”声音低得也许只有他自己能听到。有种空白的东西包裹住他。他茫然地走到护栏边，看着目标的身体。他明明白白地已经死了，深红色的血从他身下洇开。现在他看上去只是肉。更鲜活的人聚拢又离开。Nicholas首先挤过去，按住他的颈动脉。Danny在疏散人群。目标正在褪色、变冷。  
Shaun在耳机里轻轻咳了一声。

“Robert？”Jane Smith的声音从走廊另一头传来，不均匀的脚步声也气急败坏地到处响。Benji看看刚被砸烂的三个塑料僵尸，还有其他那些。他很想骂一句，因为Jane Smith显然正朝这条走廊过来。Benji拿出手机，飞快地敲打键盘，期望设备保养部门别让他失望。幕布朝他划过来，灰扑扑的气味让Benji想打喷嚏。他忍住了，外勤特训里边有这门功课。他抓住幕布，尽量把自己藏在夹层里。Jane Smith在步道尽头停下了。Benji的心跳也快要停了。随后，他听见Jane Smith拖着腿，警觉地蹭过来。

“你最好看看别处。”Shaun说。  
这听上去没道理，因为如果再等一等，目标将变得僵死，没什么价值了。Ethan发现自己扶着护栏，离鲜艳的、温暖的血近了一点。  
“Ethan！”这回是Liz的声音，“你必须找个安全的地方打针！到时候了！”  
她的声音频率更高，刺得Ethan耳膜作痛。他想起来了，抗体。Ethan慌张地退后几大步，离护栏尽可能远。他费了远胜于格斗的力气，才挑开外套衣襟。他看见一滩深色的痕迹。目标的攻击打碎了抗体管子，注射枪也折断了。

Jane Smith在Benji大打出手的步道上来回巡视。Benji屏住呼吸，两手死死扣住幕布。他担心系帆布的绳子滑脱，不敢踩在上面。哦，老天啊，他正像Ethan似的，单凭两只手挂在悬崖上呢！  
Benji庆幸自己早已把手机卡在臂带上。他偏过头，就能看到热成像图像。Jane Smith艰难地蹲下，拨弄最后倒下的三个僵尸。不等Benji开始祈祷，他听到黏渍渍的吧嗒一声。她发现了面具。然后，Jane Smith站起来，仔细地搜查四周。

“快没有时间了。”Shuan说，听上去紧张得要命，“见鬼。我早知道我做不来这个。”  
“虽然我不知道你打哪个部门来，但是，唉，Ethan。这儿没人拦得住你。”Liz说。  
是的，Ethan知道是这样。他听到Nicholas和Danny正在指挥疏散，人群已经走得差不多了。国王偶尔发出几声挫败的诅咒，他好像在到处乱跑。Ethan没有听见Benji开口，但是能从偶尔的杂音里分辨出他做了点外勤工作。Ethan真想念Benji在他耳朵里说话。但是没有时间了。  
“谢谢，Shaun、Liz。你们做了应该做的事情，而且做得很好。”Ethan说，“现在，所有人摘下耳机。”  
等他听到人类脉搏、呼吸带来的白噪音逐一消失，Ethan抽出佩枪，打开保险、上膛，顶住自己下颚。

说真的，Ethan这句话给Benji的惊吓比他任何一次冒险来得都严重。Jane Smith恰恰挑这个时候停在他旁边，与他只隔着一层帆布。Benji从黑色幽默的角度，对CIA感激涕零。他让自己的心跳和呼吸别那么快，以免吃进更多灰尘。Jane Smith开始移动，她一定误读了某些痕迹，认为Benji在其他地方。Jane Smith正在离开。  
Benji听见子弹上膛的声音。  
Luther总说他做程序员有天赐之福。Benji能飞快地拼合来自各处的信息，然后得出结论。比如现在，Benji意识到的东西好像手术刀切进他的身体。Benji大喊：“Ethan，不！”  
幕布挂钩发出刺耳的摩擦声，在Benji眼前消失。Jane Smith在那里，扯动嘴角，破碎的脸扭曲成狞笑的样子。  
“你不该动Robert。”她说。  
“你不该动Ethan。”Benji说。他抢先扑向Jane Smith，把他们俩都卷进幕布，然后拼了命地向下扯。他听到一长串清脆的响声，他们坠向地面。  
落地的冲击力让Benji以为肺部被脊椎穿透了。他赶快从幕布里挣扎出来。Jane Smith左侧身体有道裂口，她受的冲击不必Benji更轻。但她更快，她还能稳稳地站直。  
而且Jane Smith朝Benji伸出手臂，她的十个指尖也闪着金属光亮。  
一百个外勤特工从高处跳下，Benji早知道自己绝对是摔断骨头的八十二人之一。幸好大厅已经空了，Benji有足够大的空旷区域可供斡旋。如果他，没有像刚才提到过的，摔断骨头的话。那八十二个人里有多少会像陆地上的鱼似的趴着？Benji从没觉得如此脆弱无力，他想爬起来，但是他在流血，撑着地的手总是打滑。

“终结女士！”Danny喊道。  
“她是女性这一事实与她危害公共安全没有必然联系！”Nicholas喊道，“请不要再拍照了！”  
只剩一道逃生门还开着。他们把剩下的几个人推出去。Liz和Shuan在人群里一闪而过，想要挤回来。  
“注意Ethan——”Shuan喊道，朝大厅内打手势。Danny对他们点头，和Nicholas一起，在内侧锁死了最后一道门。

Jane Smith稳住了身体。Benji攥紧拳头，没有一个外勤特工是毫不反抗就被杀死的。一个都没有。他准备好了——  
Jane Smith被Ethan撞开。  
“YEAH！”Danny喊道。  
Jane Smith野兽一样狺狺吼叫。右手五枚针头全部扎进Ethan的胳膊。Ethan甚至没有抖一下。他反而锁住Jane Smith，拖着她，用肩背把她砸向墙面。然后抽出手枪，对着她的头部连连扣动扳机。塑料碎块飞散。Jane Smith的上半个头部已经粉碎，然而猩红的嘴唇还在扭曲。她愤怒地咆哮，左手胡乱挥舞，抽过Ethan的脸，然后把裸露的钢铁骨架扎进Ethan腹部。  
Benji等待答案揭晓。那声音轻得几乎不存在，但他听到了。在看到之前就听到了。  
Jane Smith拔出左手，Ethan的身体摔在地上。  
“操你。”Benji眼前一片血红，他想和电影里的英雄一样反戈一击、报仇雪恨。但他没有力气了。血呛进他的气管。  
Nicholas碰碰Danny的胳膊：“嘿，很高兴认识你。”  
“我也很高兴。”Danny说。  
然后他们一同抽出佩枪，双手持稳，对准Jane Smith，一起喊道：“你有权保持沉默——”

Jane Smith身旁的逃生门轰然倒塌。即使她的头部被严重损毁，她还能听。Jane Smith缓缓转身，带着针头的双手在空气中摸索。  
国王跃上倒塌的逃生门，他本来带着兴奋的笑意，但是血腥味让他愣住了。他打量着空荡荡的大厅和血，来自目标、Benji还有Ethan。  
“哦，天啊。”他说。  
Jane Smith的喉咙忽然发出粗嘎的声音。Benji忍不住瑟缩。他猜想里边的零件会硬生生地磨碎。过了一会儿，他才听出Jane Smith说的是“你”。  
“我记得你的声音。” Jane Smith说，双手挥向国王。他还愣着，Nicholas敏捷地拉着他躲开。Jane Smith随着转身，用比视力更敏锐的感觉探查到了他，好像有线连着他们两个。  
“你当时在飞船里。” Jane Smith说。  
“她什么意思？”Danny喊道，换成跪姿持枪，挡在Benji前边。  
“我不记得！”国王绝望地喊。Nicholas拉着他到处躲闪，然而Jane Smith总是能精确定位，而且她越来越近。  
“见鬼的。”国王说。  
“闭嘴，快跑！”Nicholas喊道。  
国王看看他，挑起眉毛。Nicholas觉得非常不对，可是在他能做出反应之前，国王挣脱了，径直朝Jane Smith跑去。  
“嘿，找我吗？我在这儿！”国王喊道。他从口袋里掏出一个汽车钥匙那么大的小东西。Nicholas和Danny绝望地让他赶快停下。但是，哦，只有Benji能认得，那是切割混凝土用的激光刀。国王就是用它切开——而不是撬开——防火门。  
国王按了好几下才打开，细微的红色光柱出现。它是一次性用品，正是为了不被敌方利用。电量快要耗尽了。Benji没办法再看着。他低下头，听见Danny惊恐地喊叫。  
然后是金属落地的声音。  
Benji猛地睁开眼睛，Jane Smith的右手被斜切掉一半，掉在地上。比起传统武器，切割刀太轻了。红色的光柱四处乱转，国王挫败地咕哝，他咬紧牙，深深吸了口气。  
“这回我记得。”国王说。  
他冲向Jane Smith，狠狠挥下切割刀。Jane Smith拥抱他，摔碎的、被切断的残片、两条手臂残存的尖头刺进国王的身体。切割刀被她躯干里的金属卡住了，仍然坚定地向下移动。Jane Smith的塑料身体内部发出微小的爆裂声。等光柱闪了闪，最终熄灭，她随着一阵剧烈的抽搐，也站定、不动了。  
Nicholas从背后托住国王，试着温柔地把他们分开。事实上，国王活着的时候，也没有这样怕疼。Jane Smith残存的金属骨架还立着。就像其他机械，当它们终止运转，哪怕不是工程师的人也能察觉出区别。Danny低声叹气，收起佩枪，开始检查Benji的伤处。  
“没有内出血。”Danny说。  
“Ethan。”Benji说。  
“嘘——”Danny轻轻拍Benji的脸，“听着，现在你要考虑的是别让自己激动。”  
可Benji更激动了，他拼力抓住Danny的手：“你不——Ethan——”  
Ethan扣紧Danny的双肩，把他扔向Nicholas。后者没有防备，被重重砸到地上。  
“不！”Benji尽可能大声地喊，因为Nicholas的枪口指向Ethan头部。  
“不，Nicholas！”Danny拉住他的胳膊，“他还没完全变成玻璃瞳。”  
是的，灰白色之间还夹杂一丝绿色。Ethan的瞳孔还没有完全缩窄，光线让他眉头紧皱。他低头看着Benji，僵硬地跪下右腿。  
“Ethan。”Benji费力地喘息，他听到肺部有水声。他命令自己盯住Ethan的眼睛，从里边看出原本在那儿的人。Ethan的确抬起手，搭在Benji后颈，可是他的神情没有变化。他的眼球震颤，视线好像穿透了Benji。  
“你能听见我吗？”Benji说。  
Ethan没回答，他把Benji从地上提起来，张开嘴，咬住Benji的嘴唇。  
Nicholas尖锐地抽气。如果Benji被感染了，他永远不会原谅自己没开枪。Danny一手捂住嘴，一手掐住他的胳膊。长得可怕的一秒钟过去了。Ethan闭上眼睛。他的头垂下去，靠在Benji肩上。Benji平稳地放下他的身体，左臂一直环着Ethan的肩膀。  
装了抗体的注射枪从Benji右手落下。Benji没有管它，用右臂抱住Ethan。Benji也闭上眼睛，让黑暗抹掉自己的意识。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

他们看着墓碑。  
“Arthur。”Nicholas说。  
“为什么是Arthur？”Shuan说。  
“在危急关头拯救英国的英雄都叫Arthur。”Liz说，“比如威灵顿。”  
“我觉得Gary不错。”Danny说。  
其他人一起看向他。Danny耸耸肩。  
“我在一家古董酒馆屋顶看到的。有人刻了Gay King。一直在我脑子里，但我不觉得那是个合适的名字。”Danny说。  
“Gary听上去挺合适。”Benji说。  
好像一个形状奇异的零件咔地一声嵌进合适的位置，忽然所有人都觉得Gary确实挺合适。于是Nicholas踏前一步，摘下警帽。他穿着全套礼服，代表沙福德警察局的尊敬。  
“Gary The King，没人知道你何时、如何来到沙福德。但是我们知道你何时离开：大难临头那一天。也知道你如何离开：像个英雄。你所做的一切，使你与任何一位国王相比，也不逊色分毫。”  
“他们比不上你。”Shuan说。  
“是的。”Nicholas说，“Gary The King，愿你在此地安眠，沙福德荣幸之至。”  
他戴上警帽，和Danny一起敬礼，然后退回人群。他们按照沙福德的民间习惯，沉默了一分钟，想着国王的好处，而不是他的坏处。随后，他们交换了因为包含情感、因而生涩的告别，各自散开。Shaun和Liz挽着手，去公交车站。Nicholas和Danny回到警车上，慢慢发动。Benji站到Ethan的轮椅后边，踩下踏板，给轮子解锁，推着他朝公路走去。  
“Gary很合适。”Ethan说。  
“是啊。”Benji说。他推着轮椅，顺利地上了主路。他把Ethan放在路边，调了调角度，说：“等会儿，亲爱的。”  
然后Benji退了几步，拿出手机给Ethan拍了张照片。  
“嘿！”Ethan抬起胳膊挡住脸。  
“我答应Ilsa拍照留念。”  
“不管医生怎么说，我觉得自己还是能跳起来抓你。”Ethan威胁地竖起食指，Benji只是转转眼睛。  
“你在漫长的三个月恢复期将面临所有电子产品都被黑掉的命运。”Benji说，“现在的电视都能联网，多神奇啊。”  
“Ilsa联系过你？在……那以后？”Ethan眯起眼睛，转动轮椅。他要展示一点自理能力，以防Benji在拍视频。  
“帮她清掉了一些小尾巴。她欠我一次。”Benji欢快地敲打键盘，“唔，现在是两次。”  
Ethan故意恼火地叹气，可是他没办法装得特别恼火。Benji在轮椅背后拉着扶手，他们小心地步下山坡。与田园风光格格不入的SUV朝他们开过来，Brandt从车窗探出头，看了看地上没有禁止停车标线，才靠边停了车。  
“我说，英国小镇的警察真是严厉。”Brandt，和往常一样，又找到了可挑毛病的地方。他看起来从没有过地神清气爽。Brandt轻巧地甩上车门，朝两人走来。  
“没有文案工作？”Benji挑起眉毛。  
“没！因为Ethan神志不清，他被僵尸咬啦！”Brandt笑得露出牙齿，“你能编出点后遗症吗？”  
Ethan和Benji一起翻眼睛。Ethan站起来，自己爬到后座。Brandt轻声哼着歌，和Benji折起轮椅，放进SUV后边，卡好安全锁。SUV平稳地启动。Brandt呈递给总部的说辞有其道理，Ethan仍然觉得自己做了一场格外逼真的梦。因此恢复期包括恢复记忆，以及时序感、掌控感。Benji负责评估，而不是总部的心理医生。Ethan想他们可以合谋编一些方便的后遗症。  
“我好像梦到了些奇怪的东西。”Ethan说。  
“那正是问题所在。”Benji说，他还忙着敲打手机键盘。最后敲下几个字母，他胜利地轻声欢呼。他碰碰Brandt的胳膊，把手机递过去。Brandt扫了一眼，响亮地大笑。  
“我感觉自己错过了很多东西。”Ethan提高音量，Benji安慰地拍他的膝盖。  
“你和你梦里的杀人机器。”Benji同情地咕哝，“还有僵尸。”  
“不止。”Ethan说，“还有另一些。”  
“如果出现了双面或者疯帽匠，我们就有点麻烦了。”Benji说。  
“是好事。不寻常，不过非常美妙。”Ethan按住Benji搭在他膝盖上的手。这是个暗示也不是个暗示，取决于Benji怎么看。一点外勤特工的肮脏把戏。Benji的喉结明显地上下浮动，他快速瞄了一眼Brandt，后者还在寻找高速路入口。  
“很可惜你忘了。”Benji说，使劲抽回手。他把拳头紧紧贴在自己腿上，无意识地摩挲被Ethan捂热的地方。  
“你记忆里的不一样吗？”Ethan问。他伸出小指，碰碰Benji的手背。Benji的肩膀动了动，他没有把手移开。  
“唔。”Benji说，“啊。”  
“你可以简单地说不，或者……我们有三个月时间慢慢讨论。”Ethan说，  
Benji扭头看着窗外，他的耳尖变成深粉色。可能是因为渐渐升高的太阳，也可能是别的什么。  
“我更喜欢三个月的版本。”Benji说。  
“那不错。”Ethan说。  
在去机场的路上，他们都没再开口。Ethan发现很难控制住越来越明显的微笑，于是他把头转向窗外，看着沙福德的田野向后退去。

 

END


End file.
